


Oh Captain, My Captain!

by Layora88



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Finger Fucking, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Build, Smut and Fluff, bottom!Steve, top!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layora88/pseuds/Layora88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony are pretty good friends and there's definitely something going on there. Steve happens to misplace his sketchbook and well, things just sort of go from there. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Captain, My Captain!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Steve/Tony fic and of course I discovered another ship while writing this so I ended it abruptly; but I made sure to at least make this one end happy and smutty. xD Enjoy!
> 
> Updated/Edited as of January 14th, 2017 So enjoy! <3

Steven Grant Rogers; Captain _fucking_ America…was crushing hard. On who, you may ask? On the one and only; Tony _fucking_ Stark. The genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist; Tony _fucking_ Stark. 

Steve sighed deeply, his hands cradling his head as his elbows rested on the countertop. He was looking down at the bowl of yogurt, granola and blueberries he’d made for himself as he was sat at the kitchen island in the Avenger’s Tower trying to enjoy his breakfast. _Trying_ , being the key word here. He had been up most of the night fighting with his feelings and hadn’t gotten much sleep in the process. So he had decided to come down and try and eat something, but that wasn’t working so well either. 

It was shortly after 4am and everyone was still sleeping and for once, the silence was actually _bothering_ him. He wished someone else was awake as he could really use the company right about now. He shifted on the stool he was resting on and finally sat up properly before trying to eat once again. 

A little while had soon passed him by and he was busy washing his dishes at the sink when he heard someone shuffling into the kitchen and soon the fridge door was opening off to his left. He craned his neck to see who was up so early and couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. 

“Good morning, Tony,” He greeted. 

Tony glanced over at him through tired eyes before closing the door to the fridge, now clutching a coffee creamer in his hand. “Morning? Is it really?” The genius asked through bleary eyes.

Steve cringed slightly when he finally got a good look at the man’s face; he looked positively haggard. “Uh, yeah. It’s just after 4am. Did you even go to sleep?” Steve asked curiously.

The blonde took in the sight of the brunette, noting the grease smeared across his brow and covering the white of his tank top along with the front of the track pants he wore. Tony shrugged and made his way towards the coffee maker, staring at it blankly for a moment before he poked the start button. Steve watched him quietly, having finished washing his dish and he went to dry his hands on a tea-towel. Tony was still staring at the coffee maker with that rather vacantly zombie-like look to his eyes. 

“Sleep’s for the weak, Cap,” He mumbled eventually and Steve shook his head as he tryied to hold back a sigh. 

He worried over Tony far too much, but the man gave him reason to. He barely remembered to eat let alone sleep half the time and of course it was worrisome to Steve. “Tony-you should really get some rest,” Steve tried, shifting slightly as he leaned back against the counter next to the brunette. 

He folded his arms across the front of his chest as Tony turned his attention away from the coffee maker for just a moment to eye the Captain wearily. “I will, just-not right now. I need coffee,” He told him. 

The genius tried to smile, he really did but it was half-hearted at best and he quickly returned his gaze to the coffee maker as it dinged. Steve nodded reluctantly. “Working on something big?” He asked gently. 

Tony shrugged and poured some of the coffee creamer into his drink, staring at the contents as it went from almost black to a warm caramel colour. “Yeah, I’m almost done. Another few hours- _hopefully,_ ” Tony told him.

Steve nodded and then gave himself a little shrug, “Feel like some company?” He asked as nonchalantly as he possibly could. 

He knew Tony liked to listen to music in his workshop and he thought the noise might be a good distraction from all the quiet. He didn’t feel like going for a run just yet and although he could use the gym, he really just wanted to keep Tony company. 

Tony looked up at him as he turned to face the blonde, raising his cup of coffee to his lips. “Uh, sure?” He sounded only slightly hesitant. 

_Great._ Steve thought and tried not to grimace, “I won’t bother you, I could just use a bit of company is all.”

Tony nodded and gave him a light shrug, “Sure, I might be a bit distracted, but you’re welcome to join me.” 

Steve smiled a bit and nodded, “I'll be down in a few minutes. I just want to grab my sketchbook.” 

Tony started towards the door and waved a hand, “See you in a bit then.”

Steve made himself a cup of tea before heading towards his bedroom and once there he picked up his sketchbook and pencil. It wasn’t long before he was standing outside of Tony’s workshop and speaking to JARVIS nervously.

“Sir, Captain Rogers is at the door. Would you like me to let him in?” JARVIS asked, stirring Tony from his thoughts. 

He had been hovering over the project he had been working on all night and felt extremely distracted all of a sudden. He shifted and craned his neck back to look at the glass doors to his workshop as saw the blonde standing there patiently. “Let him in, JARVIS,” Tony directed. 

“Of course, Sir,” The AI replied and the doors slid open for the blonde super-soldier.

Steve made his way over to the little lounge Tony had set up near the doors with a quiet smile on his face. He merely nodded in the genius’ direction and Tony likewise returned the gesture. There was a couch, a coffee table, a little kitchenette with a mini fridge and a cabinet full of glasses along with a wild assortment of alcohol that Tony had set up in the workshop some time ago; so he sat down on the comfortable couch and leaned up against the armrest, drawing his legs up a bit towards his chest. 

Tony hadn’t turned away and instead watched Steve take up residence on his sofa. Sketchbook now resting against his thighs, pencil removed from the space behind his ear. He smiled faintly and turned his attention back to his work, determined to get this project done sooner rather than later. 

“JARVIS, turn the music back on. Change it to some classic rock and keep the volume at a- _tolerable_ level?” Tony whispered under his breath. 

“Very well, Sir,” The AI replied and the music flicked back on.

Steve looked up to see Tony back at work with music now filling the workshop. He knew it wasn’t the regular music Tony listened to and he couldn’t help wondering if he had asked JARVIS to switch it for his sake. He chuckled inwardly at the thought and went back to his drawing. 

Tony was incredibly wrapped up in his latest project and hadn’t noticed that Steve had- _honest to God_ -been _staring_ at him for over twenty minutes now. He had finished his first drawing; a rough sketch of the Iron Man suit, when his eyes were drawn back to the man himself. He shifted in his spot on the couch and watched as Tony busied himself with some kind of machinery. Steve could see the profile of Tony’s face and biting his lower lip between his teeth, he started to sketch the man. 

Steve had drawn a lot of people in his unusually length lifetime. Scenery too and even some of the Avengers before; but he had honestly never drawn Tony out of the suit. It wasn’t long before he had completed the drawing and smiled warmly to himself as he admired it. Little did he know, this was the beginning of a very real and very persistent problem. You see, once Steve explored the idea of drawing Tony, he couldn’t very well bring himself to _stop_. 

 

It had been a month since that first time he sketched Tony working in his workshop and after that, he had come down almost every day to just enjoy Tony’s company and let his creativity flow. Tony had asked him a couple of times what he was so busy drawing all the time, but Steve had always said something along the lines of, ‘oh nothing really, just some of your machines; the Team and stuff.’ 

Tony had admittedly been curious and although he didn’t want to pry, he always managed to sneak the question in there somewhere. When they did talk, of course. Some days they would simply sit in companionable silence; well, almost silence. There was always music on. Steve had made sure to actually draw some of the things that he had said he did in case Tony really did want to see and sure enough, he did ask quite regularly. 

Steve was always nervous about showing his drawings to anyone, but when Tony asked his cheeks positively _burned_ as he would reluctantly let the man hold his sketchbook. Every time he let the brunette hold it, he would hold his breath and hoped that he wouldn’t flip the pages and scan through. You see, he was very careful about _which_ drawings he showed Tony. Because really, most of the book was filled with drawings of the brunette himself. 

 

It was on this particular afternoon that Steve found himself immersed in a drawing he had been working on for the better part of the day. He was in the living room of the Tower in the common area where the Team would gather on occasion to watch movies and just hang out and play board games and the like. He sat comfortably on the couch by himself with the Tower rather quiet this afternoon. 

Tony was out at a meeting with Pepper, Clint and Bruce were meeting with SHIELD, Thor wasn’t on Earth and he had no idea where Natasha was at the moment. He assumed she was either in her apartment or the gym or maybe not even in the Tower at all. 

Shifting slightly he held the drawing out in front of him to get a better look. It was a drawing of Ton, surprise surprise. But this one, this one was different. It was a bust of Tony’s chest. One hand splayed just slightly above the Arc Reactor and another draped around the man’s waist. Tony wore a tank top and beneath it, the Arc Reactor stood out with its gentle glow. 

Steve had admired that part of Tony on many occasions, but it always remained covered. The only time he had ever really seen it uncovered, was when Tony was in his Iron Man suit and even then it was encased in even more metal. 

He sighed softly under his breath and continued to gaze upon the drawing. His eyes fell to the hands he had drawn; they most certainly were not Tony’s. Tony’s hands were resting against his jeans near the bottom of the drawing with his thumbs hooked in the belt loops while they tugged at them suggestively. 

The other pair of hands, however, he had imagined them to be _his_. 

It was at about this time he felt a presence somewhere behind him and he jerked his head around to see who might be there. _Natasha_. She tore the book from Steve’s hands before he even had time to react and all he could do was cry out in surprise and- _warning?_ He scrambled for it and she rolled away from him, the book held up and away from her, but she was staring wide-eyed at the drawing. 

“ _Steve-_ “ She said sternly and he faltered, standing just in front of her now, his arm still outstretched towards his sketchbook. 

“It’s not what it looks like, Nat. Please-give it back,” Steve pleaded with her, attempting to keep his voice steady. 

She was smirking now and she took another step away from him slowly. “I think it’s exactly what it looks like,” Natasha murmured lowly. 

Steve’s heart was pounding incredibly fast in his chest and he thought it would break free at any moment. His palms were sweaty and his voice unsteady when he finally spoke, “ _Nat-_ “ 

“You’re in love with him, aren’t you?” Natasha murmured, gentle now.

Steve winced at the words and watched in horror as she started to flip through the little sketchbook. “You’re always drawing-you’re always drawing _him,_ ” She continued in that same soft tone of voice. 

Steve’s heart was thumping loudly in his ears. His cheeks were a deep shade of red by now and he couldn’t speak; he didn’t know what to say. She just kept flipping and scanning the images before her. No one had ever seen them except him. 

“ _Nat-_ “ He choked, tears starting to sting the corners of his eyes. “ _Please_ -you can’t tell anyone-you can’t tell _Tony,_ ” He begged. 

Her gaze returned to him when she heard the sound of his voice. She was surprised to see tears threatening to spill and the look of complete anguish upon his face. “Steve,” She murmured and closed the book. “I’m sorry-I didn’t-“ She had started, but then Steve cut her off; wrenching the book from her hands as she had become distracted. 

But the damage had already been done. 

“You can’t- _please._ Don’t tell anyone,” Steve begged. 

Natasha sighed deeply and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She watched as Steve clutched the book tightly to his chest. “You have one week,” She told him, a very dangerous sounding tone lacing her voice.

His eyes narrowed slightly. “W-what?” Steve stuttered, his brow furrowing deeply. 

She eyed him sternly, “You have one week to tell Stark how you feel or that book will be in his lap come first thing Monday morning.” 

Steve’s jaw clenched and his body tensed. “You-you can’t be serious?” He muttered, shaking his head slightly.

She sighed deeply, “Listen Cap, you’ve obviously been pining over him for ages. Why haven’t you told him?” She asked curiously.

Steve shook his head in disbelief, “I’m not _pining_ over him, Nat.” 

She smirked a bit, “Whose hands are those in the last drawing?” 

Steve frowned at that. “ _Look_ , I can’t just tell him. I-being gay- _gay_ , Nat- it’s not something that’s exactly accepted,” Steve rambled and reached up to run a shaky hand through his hair. 

Natasha was frowning deeply at him, “Steve, being gay _is_ widely accepted now. You were in that ice a long time big guy, things have definitely changed. Didn’t they cover this in that SHIELD package you got?” She asked in only slight annoyance.

Steve blinked at her, surprise clearly written across his face. “What? It’s not a crime?” He practically whispered.

Natasha sighed and shook her head, “No, Steve. It is most definitely not a crime. Sure there are people who still don’t agree with it, but you can’t make everyone happy. But being gay, bisexual, trans-it’s all very common and pretty well accepted in today’s world.” She told him gently. 

Steve was looking at her with such a confused and torn expression and she reached out to rest her hand against his shoulder in an attempt to reassure him. “It’s okay to be gay, Steve. I would never judge you, your friends-your teammates-they would never judge you for something like this. They care about you,” She told him gently. 

Steve was trembling a little beneath her reassuring hand as he took in everything she was saying. Being gay wasn’t a crime anymore and the relief he felt with this new piece of information was so strong, he thought he was going to cry. “Nat-Tony can’t be gay though. I mean-he’s been with a lot of women, right? That’s what I’ve heard anyway,” Steve tried, but his voice still sounded so imid; so frightened.

She chuckled softly under her breath and removed her hand from Steve’s shoulder. “Steve-you’re not getting out of this one,” She told him. 

He huffed out a little breath, “I can’t tell him. What if he freaks out? What if he _does_ judge me?” 

She sighed, “Tony’s your friend, Steve. He isn’t going to judge you.” 

Steve’s gaze faltered. He had been staring into her eyes in an attempt to hold her gaze. He wanted to see her true feelings on the matter and she hadn’t disappointed him; he knew she was telling him the truth.

“You have one week, Cap,” She murmured once again and stepped closer, gently tapping the edge of the book he still clutched tightly to his chest. Steve swallowed hard and nodded sharply as he watched her slip past him and out of the room.

 

It had been two days since Natasha had caught him with his sketchbook and he had made sure to hide it as well as he could in his bedroom. He was absolutely terrified that she would come for it sooner than she had said. He had five days left if she was being sincere and she expected she was. 

He hadn’t been able to draw a thing. He was too nervous, too distracted and absolutely _terrified_ of anyone catching him drawing Tony again. She hadn’t promised not to tell anyone and instead she had waved a hand dismissively and that had him just a tad worried. She had given him a week before she would out him to Tony and he was already two days in to the mess he’d gotten himself into.

He sighed deeply as he made his way towards the kitchen. It was Bruce’s turn to cook dinner tonight and JARVIS had told him that dinner was being served shortly so he had headed downstairs in hopes of getting something to eat. He was not prepared for the sight before him, however. 

There was Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Thor all seated around the centre island, looking in his direction expectantly. What were they waiting for? _Him?_ No one had touched their meals yet, though the pasta Bruce had made was served and still steaming in their bowls.

Steve tried to smile, “Uh, you guys didn’t have to wait for me. You could have starte-“ He started nervously.

“Sit Steve,” Bruce said sternly and Steve flinched a little before sliding into the empty seat between Clint and Natasha with a bowl of the steaming pasta sitting at its place setting. He felt like he was some kind of school kid ready to be given detention or something as equally as silly. “W-what’s going on?” He asked nervously and he tried to keep his voice steady but he couldn’t help the slight stutter. 

“We want to talk to you, Cap. Relax a bit and enjoy your pasta,” Bruce told him reassuringly and gave him a light smile before the Team started to eat their meals. 

Steve’s eyes flickered towards Natasha and she simply met his gaze, the corner of her mouth twitching ever so slightly. 

_Shit._

Steve’s gaze fell upon the bowl of pasta before him and he forced himself to take a couple of deep breaths. He really wasn’t hungry anymore. “So Cap,” Clint said suddenly. “We understand you’ve got a bit of dilemma.” 

Steve didn’t look up from the bowl in front of him, still not having touched his food. “Mhmm,” Thor agreed heartily through a mouthful of food.

“Nat says you need a bit of help with _something_ -“ Bruce interjected, still giving him a little smile. “Care to elaborate?” He asked gently. 

Steve closed his eyes, his cheeks starting to burn. “I-no-I don’t need help with anything,” Steve tried, but of course it was to no avail; he wasn’t getting out of this unscathed.

Clint smiled then and nudged Steve’s arm with his elbow gently, “Come on, Steve. You know we’re here for you.” 

Steve’s heart felt like it was being torn to shreds, he’d never felt so open and exposed before. _They all knew._

Natasha leaned closer to him and sighed softly, “Come on, Cap. Open up a bit. We’re trying to help you.” 

Steve’s brows creased, his eyes still closed. His hands found their way to his cheeks and he covered his face, just trying to soothe the heat he felt there. “I-dont know-I don’t know how to-“ He started hesitantly.

“Tell him?” Bruce finished for him when Steve couldn’t finish his own sentence. 

Steve’s shoulders slumped forward and he nodded, still unable to open his eyes. “Captain,” Thor started in a far more tender voice than Steve had thought the man possible of making. “I believe that love is a matter of the heart. Perhaps if you simply _showed_ him how much you care for him, maybe it will be enough for him to realize on his own?” Thor told him.

Steve looked up at him then, his hands falling from his cheeks. He was confused. “What do you mean, _show_ him?” He asked tentatively.

Thor smiled brightly at him then and nodded, gesturing with a forkful of pasta. “On my planet, _showing_ love for someone is usually a mixture of gifts and wildly rambunctious sex,” He stated rather matter of fact. 

A startled noise caught in the back of the blonde’s throat and table erupted with laugher. Steve looked positively scandalized and Thor just looked surprised by the group’s sudden outburst. 

“Thor-I uh-things are done a bit differently here on Earth,” Bruce soothed, still chuckling softly under his breath before he turned his attention back to the super-soldier.

Steve was shaking his head in disbelief. “Why don’t you ask him out on a date?” Bruce suggested. 

Steve sighed, “It’s been a really long time since I ever went on a date.” He admitted softly.

If he was being really honest though, he had only ever actually been on one successful date and it had been before he had gone into the ice. Not to mention all the failed ones thanks to his pal’ Bucky. 

“It can’t hurt to ask,” Clint added with a shrug. 

“Oh yes it could,” Steve interjected and shot him a quick glance. 

Clint just smiled, “Come on, Steve. Tony’s your friend, this should be easy.”

Steve shook his head, rubbing his temples firmly. “Guys, look. I’ll figure this out on my own. I appreciate you all trying to help, but-“ 

“But nothing, Steve,” Natasha quipped. “We’re going to help you with this because we’re your friends,” She told him sternly. 

Steve sighed deeply then and wished the floor would swallow him up. He eyed his pasta nervously; it was getting cold. He picked up his fork and prodded the food, still not feeling up to eating anything. 

“I think we should watch a movie after dinner,” Clint quickly offered and Steve wondered if the conversation had finally changed for good. 

Natasha looked over at Clint in slight confusion but he simply smirked and winked unbeknownst to Steve. Natasha smiled and met with Bruce and Thor’s confused glances, giving them a smirk in return. “That sounds like a good idea, Clint. We’ll finish this conversation later, Steve,” Natasha said with an exasperated sigh.

She then smiled and patted his shoulder lightly before continuing, “We expect you to have an idea as to how you’re going to tell Tony the next time we talk.” 

Steve cowered slightly and nodded, just glad the conversation was finally being dropped for the time being. After dinner-Steve didn’t eat much-they all gathered in the living room in front of the television to watch a movie Clint had picked out. 

Steve had gone to change into something more comfortable to watch the movie in and when he returned he found the room full of stretched limbs and laps full of popcorn. He smiled gently to himself and took a seat on the vacant love seat. Thor was taking up the lazy-boy while Natasha, Clint and Bruce spread out on the large sofa to his left.

“So what are we watching?” Steve asked as he made himself more comfortable.

Clint smiled and gestured towards the screen. The TV was on but paused at the title screen with a picture of a shark under the water coming up to the surface to where a woman was swimming. It read _Jaws_ above the image. “Shark movie, it’s a classic,” Clint swooned. 

Clearly he loved this movie. Steve chuckled and nodded, “Alright then.”

Steve waited for a moment for the movie to start but Clint didn’t move to un-pause it. “Uh, are we waiting for something?” He asked a little hesitantly. 

Natasha’s lips quirked slightly, but she avoided his gaze, “We’re just waiting for someone to join us.” 

Not a moment later, Tony came strolling into the living room with a cup of coffee cradled in his hands. He was holding onto the freshly made drink as if it were his lifeline. “Evening,” He chimed, smiling softly at the occupants of the room. 

Steve tensed slightly as Tony looked around at everyone as they greeted him. His eyes settled on the spot next to the Captain. _Perfect_. Tony thought and strolled over towards the love seat where Steve was taking up residence. 

Steve shifted closer to the armrest as Tony sat down beside him and started to make himself comfortable. Steve wasn’t by any means a small man, he was bigger than Tony for sure and he realized that he took up most of the room on the little love seat. Steve shifted nervously as Tony made himself even more comfortable and quickly realized that Natasha, Clint, Thor and Bruce were all eyeing him with either a smile or a smirk on their faces.

“Start er’ up!” Tony commanded and Clint just laughed and hit play. 

The movie started and the lights dimmed and Steve was still feeling rather stunned. _They had planned this_. He thought, scowling at the television as the movie started. Steve was tense, Tony’s shoulder was close to his own and he could feel the warmth radiating off the the other man pressed so close to him. He swallowed hard and tried to focus on the movie in an attempt to distract himself.

After a little while Tony shifted, leaning over the side of the couch to set his coffee cup down on the table. He turned his body then and rest his back up against the armrest, drawing his knees up to his chest. He yawned a little and rest his chin against his knees while his arms hugged his shins. Steve couldn’t help glancing over at him for a moment as he tried to get comfortable. 

But not five minutes later Tony was shifting uncomfortably again and Steve turned his attention to the genius curiously. “I can move to the floor if you want to stretch out, Tony?” The blonde asked gently.

Tony waved his hand dismissively, turning to look at him. “No-no. I’m okay, my legs are a just a bit stiff. Would you mind if I just laid my legs across you?” Tony asked lightly, as if it were no big deal. 

Steve tried not to look too surprised and just nodded dumbly. Tony smiled and lifted his legs slightly before stretched them out to rest across against Steve’s muscular thighs. 

Steve swallowed down the lump in his throat and tried desperately not to squirm. He quickly returned his gaze to the movie and cast a quick glance over towards the others to see if anyone had noticed what had transpired between the two. 

They hadn’t and he was so relieved. Then Steve was faced with a problem. His one arm was resting on the armrest, but the other…he didn’t know where to put it. It was at first resting against the back of the couch, but his shoulder was aching slightly because of the odd angle. He blushed deeply when he slowly brought his arm down and hesitantly placed his hand on Tony’s shin. He kept his gaze straight ahead, barely even blinking as he stared at the screen. 

Tony didn’t move, barely even breathed really. Steve’s beautifully large, warm hand was on his leg. Steve Rogers’-Captain America’s hand-was on _his_ shin. He slowly let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and dared a quick glance at the aforementioned super-soldier. 

Steve looked tense and slightly uncomfortable. _Maybe he doesn’t like the movie. It is a bit scary. I mean-I remember when I saw it as a kid, I never wanted to go back in the water again._ Oh…maybe it’s the fact that it’s an ocean… _idiot, this was a stupid movie choice._ He shivered at the thought and inwardly scowled over at the archer who had had the balls to choose such a film. He shook his head slightly at the thought and returned his gaze to the movie, keeping a mindful eye on the soldier.

Steve tried to relax, he really did. But the warmth of Tony’s legs against his thighs was making him- _honest to God_ -burn up. His hand flexed against Tony’s shin and when he realized he had done it, he cast a sideways glance at the brunette to see if he had noticed. It didn’t look like he had and Steve swallowed hard as he looked back towards television. 

Someone was being eaten. He cringed a bit, he really wasn’t enjoying the film but at least he was somewhat enjoying having Tony next to him. Even if he couldn’t very well act on anything he was currently feeling. Tony shifted slightly and he slid a little more against Steve’s thigh as he did so. His bum was now resting against Steve’s thigh. _Oh God._ Steve thought as he quickly shut his eyes when he felt the warmth of Tony’s body pressing up against him.

“You okay, Cap?” Tony asked in a concerned voice. 

He had happened to look over and seen Steve with his eyes shut and it happened to coincide with the shark killing someone else on the screen. Steve quickly peeled his eyes open and gave Tony a soft smile, “Uh-yeah. Not a huge fan of the movie.” 

Tony bit his lower lip gently and nodded, “You don’t have to watch it.”

Steve shrugged, “It’s okay, it’s not so bad.” 

Tony eyed him curiously but relaxed a bit more against the couch before he slowly returned his gaze to the television. Steve couldn’t stop thinking about how warm Tony’s body felt pressing up against him. He couldn’t help it when his hand tightened-just a fraction of a thing- against Tony’s shin at the thought of pressing up against that warmth. 

He forced himself to keep his eyes on the movie, but it didn’t last long. Soon he was looking down at the legs across his lap. Tony was wearing jeans and they were pulled tight against his legs because of the way he was sitting. He let a soft sigh escape his lips when his eyes fell to Tony’s crotch and he wrenched his gaze away as fast as he could. _Shit Shit Shit_.

Tony wasn’t doing anything and yet he still managed to turn him on. Steve shut his eyes, desperately trying not to think about it. And by it, he meant Tony’s warm body; the curve of his backside pressed up against his thigh, the taught jeans over his crotch. _Oh God._ He tried desperately not to groan at the thought. He was going to have a serious problem in a sec-and _there it is_. He was getting hard and he prayed to whatever Gods existed that Tony wouldn’t notice.

Tony noticed. He didn’t say anything, didn’t even look in Steve’s direction. But he _fucking noticed_. The genius swallowed hard and stared blankly ahead at the television. The movie was almost over. He had felt Steve tense beneath him after he had shifted closer to the blonde trying to stretch out a little more and he was sure the movie wasn’t what was turning him on. 

He had realized Steve’s attention was barely focused on the film as soon as it started. But something else was going on in that head of his and Tony wished he knew what it was. The genius smirked a little to himself and decided to have a bit of fun with the present- _situation_. He sighed softly, just a little bit and casually stretched against the other man as he faked getting comfortable. He just also happened to flex his calves as he shifted them against the super soldier’s crotch.

Steve choked back a slightly strangled sound in the back of his throat as he felt Tony’s legs shift and press firmly against his hard on. Tony heard it and he tried desperately to contain the grin that threatened to envelop his features as he shifted slightly once more. 

Steve shut his eyes tightly and then the movie was promptly being shut off and the lights came back on. His eyes wrenched open quickly and he watched as the others started to stand and stretch. Natasha turned around to survey the _situation_ and she just smiled innocently and waved at the pair. 

“Night guys,” She said in a singsong and Thor, Bruce and Clint were waving as well, wishing them a good night too. 

Steve was sure he was blushing furiously and Tony was practically beaming from ear to ear as he waved back at the little band of misfits. “Well, I guess it’s time to get some sleep,” Tony said and stretched back against the armrest, his bum pressing harder against Steve’s solid thigh. 

But Steve was honestly trapped, he would literally have to shove Tony off of him if he wanted to escape the embarrassment of Tony seeing his- _predicament_. 

“Uh-yeah. I’m pretty tired. I should head up,” Steve said as he jerked his thumb in the direction of the doorway and subsequently the elevators. 

He went to stand, trying to shift Tony’s legs without actually shoving him and the genius simply smiled up at him innocently and slowly removed his legs from Steve’s lap. “Night, Cap,” He murmured, watching as Steve stood a little too quickly, his hands covering his crotch as he turned away. 

“Night, Tony,” Steve said hurriedly before he was nearly sprinting off towards his bedroom. 

Tony simply watched him go with an odd sort of look on his face. Something caught between longing, lust and deviousness etched across his brow.

Steve collapsed onto his bed not five minutes later feeling utterly humiliated. He groaned as his erection pressed uncomfortably into the mattress. before he turned onto his back and pushed his sweatpants down around his thighs. He was so hard and aching horribly so as it had been ages since he’d actually touched himself. He wondered if it was a good idea to start now remembering how stressful his refractory period had become for him. 

He gasped out as he grasped the base of his cock in an attempt to just ground himself but before long he was stroking himself deliberately slow. He groaned low in the back of his throat and closed his eyes, his mind wandering to the way Tony’s body felt pressing against him. His breathing slowly grew ragged as he pumped himself a little faster, finally giving in. 

He hadn’t touched himself in too long. _This was such a good idea…_ He thought as he let out a sigh and allowed his thoughts to wander to what it might be like to kiss Tony; to touch him and press back against his warmth, feeling him beneath his hands. He groaned loudly, unable to help himself. He was so close already. His thumb stroked over the head of his cock, smearing the pre-come he gathered there and swirled it across the sensitive head.

His hips bucked slightly, thrusting into his fist and he moaned wantonly, “ _Tony_ …”

All thoughts quickly came to a grinding halt as JARVIS’ voice came over the intercom in his room, “Sir, is everything alright? I’ve detected an increased heart-rate and you appear to be in distress.”

“I-I’m fine!” He cried out, his eyes flying wide and his hand stilling as he shot up in bed. 

“Would you like me to get Mr. Stark for you? You appeared to be calling for him,” JARVIS continued. 

Steve’s flushed face turned an even darker shade of red if at all humanly possible. “No-I’m fine JARVIS-I’m sorry. Everything is fine, just please don’t get Tony. I was just-“ He choked back a frustrated sound and covered his face with his hands. 

“Ah-I am sorry to have interrupted you, Captain Rogers. It won’t happen again,” JARVIS assured him and Steve whined pitifully as he buried his face in his pillow, tugging up his pants to cover himself. 

He was still painfully hard. 

 

The next morning was rough. Steve had gotten up at 6am and headed straight for the gym. He was incredibly tense and the sexual frustration he now felt was absolutely _wretched_. He couldn’t ever remember a time when he’d felt like this before. _I should never have given in to temptation. JARVIS almost told Tony because I was so careless._ He berated himself.

He was torn, frustrated and just so incredibly tense. He sighed deeply as he stretched, moving towards the punching bag Tony had made for him. It was supposed to be virtually indestructible, but Steve wasn’t sure it was going to survive today’s workout. He wrapped up his knuckles and started up, landing punch after solid punch against the bag. He breathed evenly as he focused all of his energy and frustration into his punches. 

It wasn’t long before he was working up a sweat and he wiped his brow with the back of his arm. His shirt clung to him, soaked practically right through with sweat and his sweatpants were growing rather damp at the waistband. But he kept it up, knowing if he didn’t wear himself out now, he’d pay for it later.

Tony sighed softly and leaned back against the kitchen counter, clutching a cup of hot coffee between his hands. Natasha smirked lightly to herself as she slipped into the kitchen, “Morning, Stark.” She greeted.

Tony startled slightly but glanced over at her, “Morning, Nat.” 

She took up a seat at the kitchen island and leaned on her elbows as she observed him. “How’d you enjoy the movie last night?” She asked casually.

Tony smiled as he recalled the previous evening with the Team…with _Steve._ “Oh, movie was good. I’ve seen it a thousand times though. I don’t think Steve really liked it; might have been all the ocean stuff. You guys should let him pick the next one,” Tony suggested lightly.

She chuckled softly and nodded, “He seemed to be pretty content… _with you_.” 

Tony raised an eyebrow at this. W _ith me?_ “With me?” He said aloud this time. 

Natasha shrugged and stood up, making her way towards the fridge. “Have you seen Steve this morning by any chance?”She asked curiously. 

Tony shook his head, now eyeing her a little warily, “No, I just got up.” 

She smirked a bit, “He’s in the gym. I think he’s been there a while. Maybe you should check on him?” She suggested.

Tony eyed her warily; something was up. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before she was waving back at Tony as she left the kitchen with a little wink thrown over her shoulder at him. “JARVIS?” Tony asked lightly.

“Yes, Sir?” The AI replied. 

“How long has Steve been in the gym?” Tony asked, albeit a little nervously. 

“Four hours now, Sir,” The AI replied in kind. 

Tony swore under his breath before he headed off towards the gym to see what was up with the Captain. He didn’t know what to expect really, but he sure as hell hadn’t expected this. Tony was currently standing just inside the doorway to the Team’s main gym and he was watching Steve Rogers…a very sweaty and very pissed off looking, Steve Rogers. 

He had stood there for about ten minutes, unable and maybe even slightly unwilling to distract the Captain from his workout. The super-soldier was currently pummelling the shit out of his custom punching bag. And boy did it look ragged. Steve looked ragged as well…but he looked _positively_ _ravishing_ in comparison.

Steve was wearing a white t-shirt, way too tight-as per usual-and a pair of grey sweatpants. Both were absolutely soaked and clinging to his incredibly taught and muscular frame. Tony was speechless. He had intended to approach the Captain and ask if everything was alright, but when he had come upon well- _this-_ he couldn’t even think of what to say let alone _why_ he had wanted to interrupt the man in the first place.

His pants were feeling extremely tight and he was just making up his mind to leave and take some much needed alone time, when the punching bag Steve was beating the stuffing out of suddenly gave out completely and all but exploded against the wall the super-solder had sent it careening into. 

Steve stood over the broken bag breathing heavily, his shoulders and chest heaving from the strain of his workout. He groaned softly and went to grab a towel to wipe his face. He felt absolutely exhausted and as he reached to grab his towel, he caught sight of Tony standing at the edge of the gym. 

He startled a bit, not having heard him come in at all and threw the genius a curious glance, “Tony?”

“Ah-hi Cap. So-I guess that bag isn’t so indestructible after all, eh?” Tony said with a nervous chuckle as he moved into the gym a bit more.

Coming towards him, he couldn’t help smirking slightly as he allowed his eyes to roam over the super-soldier hungrily. Steve was feeling very uncomfortable with the way Tony was looking at him currently and he shifted from foot to foot for a moment as his brow creased slightly. “Uh, no. I guess not,” He murmured. 

He cast a slightly apologetic glance at the bag that now slumped against the wall, “Sorry I broke it.” 

Tony laughed and waved his hand as he came to stand closer to the blonde, “Don’t be sorry. I have a few more stowed away in the supply closet.” 

Steve smiled at him nervously, “Good to know.” 

Tony folded his arms across the front of his chest and Steve finally managed to wipe his brow with the towel. “So-you’ve clearly been here a while,” Tony started. “Everything alright? You seemed a bit pissed off.” 

He tried to use a carefree tone, not too prying or curious sounding, but it still came off as worried. Steve frowned a little, “Uh yeah-no. Everything’s just fine. Just had a bit of extra energy this morning. Needed a bit of-”

“ _Relief?_ ” Tony suggested, a brow arching delicately. 

Steve swallowed hard and placed the towel against his face again, trying to cover up the blush he knew was starting. He wiped away the sweat that was still gathered on his brow as an excuse. “Yeah,” Was all he could manage. 

Tony smirked and nodded, “I hear ya, Cap.” 

Steve glanced up at the clock on the wall. “I should get showered…” He murmured and jerked his thumb in the direction of the change rooms. 

Tony said something in agreement, his eyes drifting down to settle on Steve’s soaked shirt. He inhaled sharply when he realized he could see the blonde’s nipples starting to peak beneath the thin shirt. Steve watched him curiously and shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. He really couldn’t help the blush that started to creep onto his cheeks then.

“See you later?” Tony asked as Steve started towards the locker room showers. 

“Yeah, I uh-might come down to the workshop later-if you’re around?” Steve told him.

Tony smiled faintly, “Come by any time.” 

Steve smiled quietly to himself and disappeared through the change room doors. Tony shifted uncomfortably in his absence, a hand moving down between his legs to re-adjust himself. “Hmmm,” He mumbled softly to himself.

 

Later that afternoon, Steve had made a couple of sandwiches and headed down to Tony’s lab. He thought the brunette could use a bite to eat and he was feeling rather hungry himself so what better reason than to share a lunch with the genius. 

Tony didn’t hear him come in and it wasn’t until at least two hours later that he lifted his gaze from the holograms he had been studying and realized he wasn’t alone. He looked over his shoulder to find Steve sprawled out across the workshop couch with his sketchbook draped over his chest face-down. He was sound asleep, clearly tired after his strenuous morning workout.

Tony smiled and asked JARVIS to turn down the music and then he caught sight of the sandwich on his desk. He reached for it and happily ate it, his gaze still focused on the blonde who seemed to be oblivious to the goings on around him. He sat like that for a little while, just observing; studying the way Steve’s chest rose and fell with each soft breath. He was wearing yet another too tight white t-shirt and a pair of khakis and Tony couldn’t help rolling his eyes. He really did show his age at times.

Tony could see the pencil he had been using to sketch had fallen to the floor and he stood to retrieve it for him. Quietly he walked towards the couch picked it up and as he stood back up, he let his eyes fall towards the sketchbook. Steve always seemed to have the little book with him and he was admittedly curious about what he was drawing all the time. His hands twitched at his sides, he wanted to look at the book. 

Quietly-being super ninja like-at least that’s what he told himself. He reached for the book, carefully lifting it from the blonde’s chest. The super-soldier didn’t stir. He breathed a soft sight of relief but was soon holding inhaling sharply; his chest feeling incredibly tight. He held the book in his hands, open to the same spot Steve had left it open to. It was a drawing of his chest, the Arc Reactor and hands…hands that were clearly not his own. He swallowed hard past the lump in his throat and cast a nervous glance down at the sleeping figure in front of him. 

Still sleeping. _Thank God_. He thought and slowly started to back away towards his desk. He cradled the book for a moment, his back turned to Steve now and started to flip through the pages. _I shouldn’t be doing this, I really shouldn’t. This is private, this is-what is this?_

His brow deepened as more and more drawings of himself were revealed. Some where he was busy at work in the workshop, others were of him just enjoying a cup of coffee or smiling. Some where he was clearly just deep in thought. But the last one… He flicked back to the last page and a slight groan caught in his throat. Those were definitely meant to be Steve’s hands around him. 

He swallowed hard and cast a nervous glance over at the blonde to see if he was still sleeping. He was to his utter relief. Tony closed his eyes and thought for a moment, a wave of emotions passing over his features as he tried to calm himself down. He carefully opened his desk drawer and slid the book inside, closing the drawer and locking it moments later. He rambled a little to himself under his breath and tried to go back to work, but all he managed in the next couple of hours was to inspect a small portion of code over and over again.

Steve had woken up in a bit of a haze at some point and collected their plates before heading back upstairs. He had completely forgotten he had brought his sketchbook along with him and it wasn’t until the next morning when he went to retrieve it from the hiding place in his room that he realized it was missing. 

 

In an instant he was downstairs looking for Natasha and he found her in the living room with Clint watching an old Friends rerun. “Nat-you said you’d give me a week. Please give it back, where is it?” He asked nervously. 

She looked up from her spot on the couch and took in Steve’s trembling form, he looked angry and hurt and more nervous than anything. Her brow creased and she shook her head, “What are you talking about, Steve?”

Steve glared and Clint gave him an odd look. “ _My sketchbook_ , I know you took it. Where is it?”He demanded.

The corner of her mouth twitched a little. “Unfortunately, I did not have anything to do with that. I haven’t taken it, I said you had a week and I meant it, Steve,” She told him. 

Steve’s face fell and he swallowed nervously. “Did I leave it somewhere then?” He asked aloud and both Clint and Natasha shrugged slightly and shared a glance at the other. 

“ _Oh God_ , where did I have it last?” He breathed as he shook his head. 

His hands were immediately tangling in his hair, tugging frantically as he tried to think about where he might have left it. “Well-this could be interesting,” Murmured Natasha as she slowly returned her gaze back to the television. 

Clint just smiled and watched as Steve started to search around the living room for his book. It didn’t take long before Steve had scoured almost every inch of his apartment and common areas. He still hadn’t managed to find it. 

He was currently sitting at the kitchen island staring into a glass of orange juice when JARVIS came over the intercom, startling him out of his thoughts. “Sir, Mr. Stark would like to inform you that there will be a gathering tonight up on his floor of the penthouse,” JARVIS told him. 

“A _gathering?_ ” Steve asked warily. 

“Yes, he has invited a number of guests to attend. He is expecting the Team to make an appearance,” JARVIS continued. 

Steve simply nodded, “Alright, thanks JARVIS.” 

He didn’t know why Tony had decided to throw a party but it wasn’t exactly an uncommon occurrence in the Tower so he went along with it. So he moseyed back into the living room to see if Natasha and Clint were still there. They were, both still relaxing on the couch and watching television. 

Steve plopped himself down into the lazy-boy next to them and groaned softly. The two simply cast him a sideways glance. “If he finds it, I’m done for,” He muttered under his breath and Natasha just chuckled softly. 

Clint couldn’t hide his little smirk. 

The afternoon passed and Steve was completely on edge. He stayed clear of the workshop and spent most of his time wandering and looking for his sketchbook as he still hadn’t found it. It wasn’t long before he was getting ready for the party and he fretted nervously over his outfit.

Standing in front of the mirror he adjusted his suit jacket. He had asked JARVIS who was on the guest list and discovered that it was more of a just a light-hearted occasion. He had thought it was going to be an extensive guest list packed full of celebrities and press reporters. He was rather relieved to find out it wasn’t going to be like that tonight. His nerves were a little on edge thanks to the disappearance of his sketchbook and so he did his best to relax himself prior to the party.

He was just finishing getting himself ready when JARVIS came over the intercom, “Sir, Mr. Stark requires your presence in the penthouse. He needs your assistance.” 

“My assistance? Is everything okay?” He asked worriedly. 

“Yes Sir, he seems to be-unable to detach himself from a particular guest,” JARVIS continued. 

ßSteve quirked a brow, “A particular guest?” He asked curiously.

“Yes Sir,” The AI replied. 

Steve just shook his head slightly and nodded before heading out of his room towards the elevators, “I’m on my way.”

The doors of the elevator slid open into the penthouse and Steve was quickly greeted by a large group of people chatting, drinking and generally moseying about. There was music drowning out some of the conversations and he was soon navigating his way through the crowd in an attempt to locate Tony. He waspulled into several conversations along the way with various guests. Some of whom he knew, some he did not. It wasn’t until a few minutes later that he caught sight of the genius.

The brunette was behind the bar clutching a drink in his hand. He looked as if he was attempting to get out from behind the bar, but there was a tall red-head blocking his path as she leaned against the bar top, cradling a glass of wine between her slender fingers. 

Steve shook his head, smirking slightly to himself as he walked towards them. “Tony,” He called, making sure to use his Captain America voice. “Might I have a word with you?” Tony caught sight of him and the relief that flooded his features made Steve’s stomach drop. “Of course, Cap! Please, excuse me Miss,” Tony tried. 

The red-head reluctantly shifted out of his way, but just as Tony was about to walk past her, she grabbed his arm and leaned in to whisper something in his ear. Tony tried to hide his grimace as she finally pulled away from him and waved at the two before making her way back into the sea of people. 

Steve eyed Tony warily, “Everything okay, Stark?” He asked and Tony just shook his head and chuckled, moving towards him. 

“Yeah, everything’s just fine. She was a bit of a handful,” Tony told him with a slight chuckle.

Steve smiled awkwardly and nodded, “Uh, well-glad I could help.” 

Tony smirked a little and glanced down at the blonde’s empty hands, “Can I get you a drink?”

Steve shook his head, “No, I’m fine. You know I can’t get drunk, Tony.” Tony shrugged and took a sip of his own drink, “I know, I know. But it still tastes great.” 

Steve smiled gently and shook his head. “I’m alright, thank you though…so-what did she say to you?” Steve asked, trying to sound casual and not at all jealous. 

He had seen the way the young woman had caressed Tony’s arm as she whispered in his ear and a pang of jealousy had quickly spread through him. “Oh, you know,” Tony waved a hand dismissively and Steve gave him an odd look. 

“No, I actually don’t,” Steve told him with a little smile. 

Tony chuckled and rolled his eyes, “She extended me an… _invitation_ of sorts.” 

Steve rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Ah,” Was all he managed to say. 

Tony eyed him over the rim of his glass as he took another sip of his drink. “You know…I could find you a pretty girl like that if you’re feeling a bit jealous?” He quipped, unable to contain the grin that was working its way across his face. 

Steve startled and shot him a nervous glance, “No-I-I’m not interested and I’m definitely not jealous of that sort of attention.” 

Tony’s grin widened, “Oh of course not, because Captain America doesn’t have _those_ kinds of feelings-those kinds of… _urges_ -“ He said with a little eyebrow wiggle.

Steve scoffed and tore his gaze from the other man’s, his cheeks were starting to flush. “Leave me alone, I'm not in the mood to be teased,” Steve told him sternly, trying not to let too much of his annoyance show. 

"Oh but Captain, I think that's _exactly_ the kind of attention you require," Tony drawled, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Steve quirked a brow at him and quickly tore his eyes away. The looked Tony was giving him was nothing short of salacious. "Whatever ,Tony. Now that you've been _rescued_ , I think I'll be going,” Steve told him, albeit a little reluctantly. 

Tony just smiled and waved as Steve made his way into the crowd. And then it started.

It had started off with a young brunette. She had approached Steve casually enough and asked if he might like to get a drink with her. Of course he politely refused and she had let him be. But then not ten minutes later there was a pretty blonde thing who had asked him to dance and then a few minutes later another brunette offering him a glass of wine. 

The advances were starting to make him feel very uncomfortable. It wasn’t like it was unusual for him to deal with this kind of attention. Ever since he’d been blessed with the serum, dames had been lining up to ask him out to do all kinds of things. But he had always politely refused. Sure he liked women, but they weren’t genius billionaire-not so much playboy-philanthropists. And it wasn’t until the next woman, a very lively red-head wearing a rather revealing black dress, propositioned him that he realized that something was definitely going on.

He took a nervous step back from her as she placed her hands against his chest and blushing furiously, excused himself; Muttering apologies as he went. She had offered to make his night a bit more _exiting._ Though she had used quite a different word _._

He had of course refused all these undesired advances and was starting to wonder why he was being bombarded by so many very forward women. He shook his head as he made his way back to the bar. All the unwanted attention was rather embarrassing if he had anything to say about it.

He saw Natasha leaning against the bar, cradling a glass of wine between her long slender fingers and sighed as he came to join her. Nervously he carded his fingers through his blonde locks, “Hey, Nat.”

She was smirking at him lightly as she swirled the contents of her glass, "Rough night, Cap?" 

Steve shook his head, "I don't know what's gotten into these women. They're all over me.” He sounded positively exasperated. 

She chuckled under her breath lightly and shrugged, "I think Tony might have something to do with that.” 

Steve frowned and looked over at her, "What?" He asked curiously.

She sighed and motioned towards a crowd of people and there was Tony gesturing widely with his hands and talking a mile a minute to about half a dozen women. "He's been talking you up all evening and sending them off in your direction,” She told him with a little smirk. 

Steve cursed under his breath and Natasha grinned. She liked to hear him swear. "If you had just talked to him-“ She told him earnestly.

Steve groaned and shook his head, "I need to stop him, this is ridiculous." 

He pushed himself away from the bar and headed towards the brunette, breaking through the throng of ever intently listening ladies. “The guy needs a little bit of _action_ , if you know what I mean?” He gently nudged one of the women with his elbow and she burst into a fit of giggles.

Steve had managed to catch the tail end of the conversation of course and blushed deeply. “ _Tony-_ “ He admonished, his voice wavering slightly in embarrassment. 

Tony looked up at him then, a brilliant smile plastering itself across his face. "There's just the man I wanted to see!" He practically shouted and Steve hastily took his elbow. 

"Tony, a word- _if you please?_ " Steve grated through clenched teeth as he plastered on the biggest fake smile he could muster.

Tony just grinned and winked at the ladies surrounding them before turning his attention back to Steve. "Oh Captain, my Captain. Of course you can have a word with me,” Tony told him. 

Steve couldn't help the deepening blush that spread over him and he quickly jerked the genius by his elbow away from the giggling ladies. “Be gentle with me, Captain!” Tony practically giggled and the laughter that followed them only made the blonde’s cheeks burn hotter.

Steve pulled him along towards a less dense part of the crowd, trying desperately to ignore the last comment Tony had shouted. He spun Tony in front of him and shook his head, scowling hard at the genius. ”Tony-you’ve been sending women to harass me all night. I’ve had enough of your little game,” Steve scolded. 

Tony smirked up at him deviously, "Oh Cap. I was just having a little fun.” 

The genius prodded Steve's chest with a finger and his grin widened as his gaze momentarily flicked down to the blonde’s chest before settling on his eyes once again. Steve noticed the slight slur to his voice, however, and grimaced slightly. Tony had clearly had a bit too much to drink. 

”Well-it’s not fun for me,” Steve retorted, folding his arms in front of his chest and glowering at the genius.

Tony chuckled softly low in his throat and gave the blonde an incredibly salacious eyebrow wiggle. "Oh _come on-_ you need to get _laid-_ I'm just trying to help my teammate out,” Tony told him with a grin.

Steve blushed furiously and shook his head in frustration. Unfortunately he knew what that rather embarrassing term meant. " _Look_ , stop meddling. I'm not looking for a quick fling with some dame,” Steve huffed. 

Tony sighed set his now empty tumbler down on a passing waiter’s tray. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and took a deep breath. “Cap, you really need to loosen up. I’m just tryin’ta get you a little action,” Tony told him before he reached out to grasp Steve’s shoulders and gave him a slight squeeze. 

Steve’s frown deepened and he shook his head but before he had a chance to give a retort, Tony was speaking again. “Now come on, let’s go get another drink, yeah?” The genius tried eagerly. 

Steve watched as Tony started away from him towards the bar and he shook his head as he quickly went after him. He noted the way Tony was swaying as he walked. “Tony, I really don’t think that’s the best idea,” Steve sighed. 

Soon Tony was pressing up against the bar and leaning over in an attempt to grab a bottle off the bar rail. Steve rolled his eyes and took the genius by the elbow once again, pulling him towards the elevators. Tony protested of course, planting his feet as firmly as possible in his drunken state and whined,“Where are we going? I want a drink first.” 

Steve frowned, turning back towards the brunette to see him pouting. “Tony-you’ve had enough to drink tonight. I think I’ll take you up to bed before you make any more trouble for me,” Steve told him sternly. 

Tony guffawed, his jaw dropping slightly, “You’re takin’ me to bed, Cap?” 

Steve rolled his eyes, noting the mischievous tone of the man’s voice. His cheeks grew even darker at the mere suggestion. Tony was full on grinning now. “Oh _Captain_ ,” He practically moaned and batted his eyelashes up at the blonde. 

Steve resisted the urge to devour the genius right then and there. The sound of him calling him Captain would forever be ingrained into his memory. “Tony- _please…_ can you just give it a rest and go up to bed?” He tried with a deep sigh.

Tony chuckled softly and sighed overdramatically, “I suppose I could get _some_ sleep. But you’re going to have to tuck me in.” 

Steve rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. _This is going to be a long night._ He thought and nodded reluctantly. Tony practically squealed with delight and Steve just shook his head, taking the genius by his elbow again and pulling him towards the elevator. Soon they were up on their penthouse floor and they were walking side by side. 

Tony was swaying into Steve now and then as he chattered on half coherently about something. Finally Steve put his arm around Tony's shoulders to steady him and Tony let out a bit of a sigh as they continued down the hallway. Steve soon realized he didn’t know which room was Tony’s as he was in a different area of the Tower. ”Where's your room anyway?" Steve asked curiously and Tony gave him a devious smirk. 

”I'm not tellin’. Guess you’ll have to take me to yours,” He teased.

Steve shook his head and looked down at the brunette in exasperation, “ _Tony-_ " 

Tony smirked up at him through heavy lidded eyes, ”Fine, fine. It’s just through here.”

He motioned towards a hallway Steve had never bothered to explore and Tony slipped his arm around Steve’s waist as he pressed closer to the blonde. Steve tried to ignore the warmth of the other man and shifted uncomfortably against him as they walked. “It’s the last door on the right,” Tony told him lowly. 

Steve nodded and they continued on down the hallway with his arm shifting slightly to help support the genius as they walked. It was at about this time that they came close to the door to Tony's apartment, that the brunette took a stumble forwards. His foot caught on Steve's ankle and thus forced them both to lose their balance and go crashing into the wall to their left.

Of course Steve ended up with his cheek pressing uncomfortably against the wall, his arms braced up against it as he tried to stop himself from falling and Tony was soon pressing firmly up against his back. The genius was grinning like an idiot as he pressed even tighter up against Steve's body. " _Tony!_ " Steve all but yelled and the brunette simply laughed against his ear, his one hand moving to rest on the wall on the left side of Steve’s head, his other gently grasping Steve’s hip. 

He had his entire body pressed firmly up against Steve's and he could feel _everything_. The taught muscle of his back, his firm buttocks and even his strong thighs. Tony bit back a groan as he tried to resist the urge to rut against the blond's ass. _Tried_ , being the key word here. 

He ground himself against him deliberately slow and Steve gasped out, flattening himself against the wall. His cheeks burned and he shut his eyes tightly as he forced his hips to keep still. “ _Tony-_ “ He choked out and the genius simply grinned against his ear.

“Is something the matter, Cap?” He teased in a husky whisper.

Steve wrenched his eyes open at the sound of Tony’s voice. He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t form the words he needed to convey himself in such an uncomfortable situation and Tony was _still_ pressing tightly against him and shifting his hips.

Steve could feel his slightly hard length pressing up against him and he swallowed hard. Tony smirked when the blonde didn’t reply and let his breath ghost against Steve’s ear. “Mmm…you feel-“ Tony started only for Steve to snap himself out of it.

“ _Tony-_ ” Steve snapped as he pushed himself off the wall, slipping out from under Tony’s arm as quickly as possible without knocking the man over. 

Tony laughed and stumbled backwards but Steve caught his wrist and steadied him. They were facing one other again and Steve’s cheeks were flushed, his eyes wide. Tony chuckled low in his throat as he met the blonde’s gaze. He gave him a little wink before he turned and reached for the door to his room. Steve let his wrist go and once freed, Tony staggered into his apartment. Steve stared after him nervously and he ran a shaky hand through his hair as he tried desperately to collect himself.

Tony made his way through his apartment, heading towards a set of stairs that led up to his bedroom. He was immediately divesting himself of his clothes as he made his way up the stairs and Steve was helpless not to follow along and simply enjoy the show. First the brunette cast aside his tie, then he kicked off his shoes and when he tossed his suit jacket over the top of the banister as he reached the top step, Steve swallowed hard. 

He took those last few steps up the stairs to where he realized he was now standing in Tony Stark’s bedroom. He couldn’t help watch as the genius himself started unbuttoning his shirt and while he unbuckled his belt to divest himself of his pants, Steve forced himself to avert his gaze. Soon the genius was in nothing but a dark blue tank top and briefs. 

Steve tried desperately not to stare but was failing miserably. Tony hadn’t failed to notice. He was now leaning against the edge of his bed facing Steve in just his tank and a pair of deep red briefs. Steve swallowed hard and motioned towards the bed, “Go on then. Get some sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow, Tony.”Steve said shakily.

He went to leave but Tony called out to him then. “You’ve got to tuck me in, _Captain,_ ” The genius murmured lowly.

Tony was smiling deviously as he lifted the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, tossing it to the floor with the rest of his clothes. Steve stared, trying desperately to get rid of the blush on his face as he folded his arms across his chest and observed Tony. 

The Arc Reactor glowed beautifully in the darkened room and Steve’s eyes fell to it. He hadn’t seen it in the dark before and he thought the way it illuminated the genius was absolutely breathtaking. The soft blue glow made the man look almost ethereal and Steve couldn’t help the soft smile that tugged at his lips. Tony’s sinfully husky voice quickly startled him out of his reverie, “You’re staring…see something you like?” He teased lightly.

Steve averted his gaze quickly and Tony finally shifted on the bed as he crawled under the covers. “Night, Steve…” He whispered and after a moment he yawned and Steve’s gaze fell back to the figure in bed. 

He smiled nervously and nodded, the tension in his shoulders slowly fading. “Good night, Tony,” He murmured before turning and leaving the room, heading back down the stairs and towards his own bedroom.

 

The next morning Tony was no where to be found. Steve and the others assumed he was busy nursing a hangover and simply left him to it. Natasha had pestered him about what had happened after he and Tony left but all she was met with was a nervous stutter and a blushing blonde super-soldier. It wasn't until later that evening when Steve was winding down his workout in the gym that Tony finally made an appearance.

The genius wandered into the gym passing by the blonde wearing nothing but a pair of blue sweat pants and a grey tank top. He waved at Steve from across the gym and the blonde nodded in acknowledgement as Tony hopped onto a treadmill. Steve was lifting weights on the other side of the gym and had a perfect view of the cardio area where Tony was about to work out as chance would have it.

Steve smirked a little to himself; he could watch Tony from here without being noticed. He continued to lift his weights as Tony started up at a slow jog and it wasn’t long before he was running at a steady pace. 

Tony could feel eyes on him, but truthfully he didn’t care. If anything, it made him run a little faster. _If Cap wants to watch me, better give him a bit of a show_. He thought and picked up the pace a bit more. He had woken up this morning with a terrible headache, but truthfully, he wasn’t all that hungover. He hadn’t exactly been overly drunk the night before. He’d just decided to play the part to see what he could get away with. And _boy_ was he glad he had. Seeing Steve blush and get uncomfortable was just too good an opportunity to have passed up.

Steve continued to lift his weights and cast casual glances in Tony's direction whenever possible. But after a while he had completely stopped what he was doing and was just watching the genius run. Tony was working up quite the sweat. His tank top was sticking to him gloriously and Steve tried hard to stop the constant groans he wanted to release. He admired the way the man’s muscles worked beneath the thin layer of fabric and biting his lower lip gently, he grabbed a nearby towel and wiped down his forehead with it. 

Tony had started to slow down and came to a brisk jog and it was then that Steve resumed his weights, trying to distract himself. It didn't last long, however, before he was being distracted by Tony pulling his shirt off. He tossed it carelessly to the floor beside the treadmill and Steve swore under his breath as Tony started running faster once again. Every muscle on Tony’s smaller frame was tensing and releasing as he did so. 

_Time to leave before this gets any more uncomfortable._ Steve thought. He was getting rather turned on by the sight before him and he really didn’t need to go and embarrass himself. Steve all but groaned as he started in Tony's direction, picking up another towel for the genius along the way.

He sidled up next to Tony and placed the fresh towel on the arm of the treadmill, giving the man a soft smile as the brunette glanced over at him. Tony smiled and nodded in his direction in thanks before he increased his speed again. Steve walked away reluctantly and headed for the showers in the locker room with an uncomfortable hitch to his step.

He was tense and was shifting uncomfortably as he walked inside and he made his way towards the shower area and started to remove his clothes. He stripped down quickly and stepping under the shower head, he turned on the water. Sighing deeply he stood under the warm spray, just letting it wash over him. 

He stood there for a little while just enjoying the warmth before he washed his hair. When he was done, he lathered up his hands with some body wash and let his hands slide over his torso, down his stomach and stopped just shy of his groin. He took a deep breath as he thought about the way Tony had looked at him last night from the bed. 

He closed his eyes and let his mind wander to thoughts of Tony bathed in the warm blue light of his Arc Reactor and slowly, he let his hand wander a little lower to grasp the base of his cock. He tensed for only a moment before he started to stroke himself firmly and couldn’t help the soft moan of the genius’ name from escaping his lips. 

Little did he know, a little birdie had seen their whole exchange in the gym. Clint had been walking by when he saw Steve watching the genius on the treadmill. He had stopped to see how Steve might act and hadn’t been disappointed in the least. 

He had kept out of sight as he took in their exchange before he wandered away. After slipping into a secluded hallway, he called out, “JARVIS?” 

“Yes, Sir?” The AI replied. 

“How do you feel about a little meddling?” Clint tried with a little grin.

JARVIS didn’t respond right away and a few moments of silence passed by. “What did you have in mind, Sir?” The AI replied after a beat.

Clint smirked slightly, “I’ll take that as a yes…”

Tony was flat out running at his top speed on the treadmill when JARVIS interrupted him, “Sir, if I may interrupt?” 

“Yes JARVIS?” He breathed. 

“It would appear that Captain Rogers is in distress. He is calling for you,” The AI told him.

Tony eyes widened, nearly tripping over his feet on the treadmill as he reached out and pulled the stop cord. He hastily started towards the change room where he had seen Steve disappear only a few minutes ago. He didn’t even bother responding to JARVIS as he raced inside, looking around for the blonde. Just as he rounded the corner he caught sight of the man and nearly called out to him when a soft groan reached in his ears. 

“ _Tony_ -“ Steve moaned, bracing his hand against the shower wall.

His head fell forward slightly as he stroked himself a little faster. Tony froze, his breath catching in the back of his throat. His eyes grew comically wide as he took in the scene before him. _Shit._ His eyes fell to Steve’s hand as he stroked his very impressive length and he swallowed hard and tried to step backwards towards the door; praying that Steve wouldn’t see or hear him. 

He couldn’t bring himself to move, however. He stared wide eyed at the blonde beauty completely naked under the spray of the shower and fucking _pleasuring himself_. _God he’s gorgeous._ Tony thought. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight before him. He bit down hard on his lower lip and tried to stifle a groan as Steve’s hand picked up a brutal pace on his cock. He watched the blonde thrust his his hips forward, fucking into his hand and release a series of stuttered groans.

Tony tensed and covered his mouth to stifle the breathy groan he knew was just dying to be let out and then he watched as Steve moaned out a little louder than he probably should have and quickly tried to stifle the sound. He bit down on his bottom lip firmly and Tony could tell that he was close. 

His hand pressed hard against the shower wall, bracing himself as he dragged his thumb against the head of his cock, swirling the pre-come that had gathered there. His hips bucked forward again and he let his thoughts focus on Tony’s handsome face; the devious smile he had cast him the night before, the way he looked all sweaty and breathless as he ran in the gym. He had wanted to jump the man and kiss him hotly on both occasions, sprawling his hands against the genius’ chest. 

He groaned and gasped out suddenly, tossing his head back as his orgasm unexpectedly swept over him. He trembled hard as he came, his come hitting the shower wall before him. He gasped out, breathing hard with his eyes still shut tightly as he rode out the waves of his pleasure. Tony’s name fell from his lips once more.

The genius stumbled backwards, nearly diving for the locker room door in his haste. He had intruded on such a private moment and he would do anything to prevent himself from being caught. He managed to get away without being noticed and raced towards his bedroom. His breathing was laboured, his palms sweaty, his eyes nearly blown black with lust. 

He barely made it inside the bathroom of his suite before he was palming his own erection uncomfortably. “JARVIS…we need to talk about your privacy settings later…”He muttered, a slight smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. 

He switched on the shower and blushed deeply as he thought about what he had just seen…what he had just _heard_. “Very well, Sir,” JARVIS replied and Tony could swear the AI sounded rather smug. 

 

Steve was sitting at the kitchen island, Natasha standing across from him. She was leaning back against the fridge observing the Captain intently. “You’re running out of time, Cap,” She murmured with a slight smirk playing at her lips. 

Steve looked up from the newspaper he was reading, his brow creasing. “Nat… _please…_ you don’t know how hard this is for me,” He told her with a deep sigh. 

She nodded, “No, you’re right; I don’t. But I’m tired of seeing you struggle with this. You need to just talk to him already.”

Steve sighed,” I will…I’ll talk to him tonight.” 

He nervously ran his fingers through his hair and couldn’t help tugging slightly at the golden strands in frustration. It was Saturday afternoon and he had made up his mind; he was going to tell Tony _tonight_. He had planned on approaching Tony down in his workshop where they wouldn’t be overheard shortly after dinner. But, he wasn’t going to quite make it til’ then.

Natasha shifted slightly against the fridge as Steve returned his gaze to the paper in front of him. “Still haven’t found your sketchbook, have you?” She asked softly and Steve simply shook his head, his brow creasingeven deeper. 

It was a huge worry for him. He had been looking for it all week and he had literally no idea where it could be. “I’m sure it’ll turn up,” She murmured, her hand resting on his shoulder briefly as she walked past him. 

“I’m sure it will,” He echoed. 

Not a minute later, a warm hand was pressing lightly against his lower back while another very familiar hand stretched out in front of him. It slid a little black book across the counter into his line of sight. 

Steve froze, his eyes following first the hand and then the book. He swallowed hard, his gaze focusing on the sketchbook he had misplaced and then the strong, calloused hand that held it. “I think…we have something to discuss, Captain Rogers,” Tony purred next to his ear.

His hand was still resting lightly against the blonde’s lower back and Steve shut his eyes tightly as he forced himself to try and calm his racing heart. He took a deep steadying breath and couldn’t help when it came out shakier than intended. _Tony had found his sketchbook._ He swallowed past the uncomfortable lump in his throat and tried to hear past the blood rushing in his ears as he turned his head to look at the genius. 

He pried open his eyes and was met with Tony Stark’s beautiful brown orbs staring back at him. “ _Tony-_ “ He practically choked, worry, fear and a ton of other emotions flitting across his brow for Tony to see plain as day.

Tony just smiled nervously and came to stand beside the blonde. “ _Steve…_ ” He murmured, his hand slipping from Steve’s back as he came up next to him.

Steve trembled harder and averted his gaze, unable to keep looking into his deep brown eyes. “Is there something you’d like to tell me?” Tony asked gently as he sat down beside him on one of the kitchen stools. 

Steve frowned and tried desperately to calm his frantically beating heart. His eyes fell towards his sketchbook lying closed on the counter. He reached for it nervously and opened it, looking for the last drawing. He slid it towards Tony and finally raised his eyes to meet Tony’s intent gaze. 

Tony was looking at the drawing with a sad sort of look on his face and Steve took that brief moment waiting for Tony to meet his stare. When the genius did, he knew there was only way to do this.

“I’m in love with you, Tony,” He breathed and blushed deeply the moment he’d said it. 

He had finally said it and the relief that flooded him was instantaneous; like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. The looked of surprise on the genius’ face made Steve nearly wince, but then the brunette smiled faintly and let his gaze be drawn back to the sketchbook once again. 

“Steve-” He murmured and reached out to rest his hand over Steve’s as it held open the little book. Steve swallowed hard. 

“Tony, I’m so sorry you had to find out like this…” Steve whispered and averted his gaze once again. 

Tony just smiled at him nervously and squeezed his hand gently before looking back towards the blonde. “Steve…I should probably tell you…I uh-I took your sketchbook from you while you slept in the lab. I was curious and I’ll admit, I was very surprised by what I found…” Tony told him sincerely.

Steve was looking at him rather dumbstruck, but he nodded anyway so Tony continued. “I’m sorry I took it, I should have waited for you to come to me with this. But I couldn’t wait any longer…I had to tell you-“ He cut himself off and looked away, his nerves finally getting the better of him.

Steve shifted slightly, unconsciously leaning in a little closer to the genius. “Tell me what…?” He asked nervously. 

He was afraid of what the genius might say but he just had to know. Tony sighed and then a smile spread across his features as he met Steve’s beautiful blue gaze, “Steve…when I saw your drawings…I wasn’t entirely sure what it meant. I mean…I thought, ‘okay, so he likes to draw me.’ I am pretty handsome, after all.” He said with a little chuckle.

Steve couldn’t help smiling a little at that but before he could continue, Tony went on to explain himself further. “I thought that maybe you had a sort of infatuation with me or something. Just thought I was incredibly handsome and you wanted a piece of well- _this_ -“ He said with a little grin as he gestured broadly to himself.

Steve couldn’t help the little chuckle escape his lips then and Tony’s grin turned into a broad smile. “But now you’re telling me that you love me?” He started before shaking his head a little in disbelief. 

“I never thought in a million years I’d ever hear you say that to me, Steve. I just…I didn’t know what to expect when I brought your sketchbook back to you…but that definitely hadn’t been it. I guess I’m just so surprised you’re in love with me when I’ve been in love with you for so damn long,” Tony confessed with a very self conscious sigh.

Steve swears his heart just stopped, his breath catching in his throat as his eyes grew wide. _Did he really just say that he’s in love with me?_ He wondered. 

“ _Tony-_ ” He practically gasped, finally having found his voice. 

Tony smiled softly and gave him a nervous sort of half shrug. “It’s true, Steve. I do love you.” 

Steve trembled harder, his hand still grasped lightly by the brunette’s. Tony could feel him trembling and squeezed his hand gently before lifting it to his lips. He pressed a soft kiss to Steve’s knuckles, letting his eyes drift shut at the first contact.

Steve couldn’t look away, he couldn’t believe this was happening. Tony had said that he loved him _back_. “I’m sorry for not telling you sooner,” Steve breathed and Tony just chuckled, waving his free hand as he lowered Steve’s back to the counter top. 

He didn’t let it go. 

Tony sighed and glanced down at the open sketchbook, his eyes falling to the drawing of his chest were Steve’s hands were resting around him. “You don’t need to apologize. I’m just sorry I didn’t give you a chance to tell me,” Tony told him. 

Steve shook his head, “You gave me so many opportunities, I just never took them.” 

Tony smiled faintly and slowly drew his gaze back to meet Steve’s. Steve was smiling nervously at him. 

“I just don’t understand…” Tony murmured and Steve’s brow furrowed slightly. 

“Understand what?” Steve asked curiously.

Tony sighed, “How can you love someone like me?” He asked timidly.

Steve reached out to cup Tony’s cheek gently then, holding his gaze. “Tony…you are an incredible human being. How can I _not_ love someone like you?” Steve asked earnestly.

Tony blushed lightly and shook his head. “I’m a troubled man, Steve. You know that…I’m barely able to take care of myself, let alone look out for someone else. I spend too much time in my lab, I drink too much, I swear _a lot_ , I-“ Tony started only to be interrupted by Steve as he chuckled softly. 

Tony cocked his head slightly to observe the other man. “Tony…I love you. _All of you_ ,” Steve told him sincerely, his hand still resting agains the brunette’s cheek. 

He gently caressed the man’s cheek and Tony turned slightly and placed a gentle kiss against the blonde’s thumb. Steve trembled slightly at the light contact and his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Tony didn’t miss it. 

Slowly, hesitantly, Steve leaned in closer to the brunette. Tony’s eyes fell to Steve’s plush lips and without another thought, he leaned in the rest of the way and pressed his lips against the blonde’s tentatively. Steve trembled, his hand still cupping Tony’s cheek as they shared a tender kiss. Their eyes drifted shut as their lips moved against one another’s timidly at first. Steve trembled as Tony’s hand came to rest against his chest, just steadying himself.

_This is actually happening, Tony is actually kissing me…oh God…his lips…his hands…_ Steve thought excitedly. Tony slowly drew back from the kiss, his cheeks slightly flushed. “Steve…” He murmured as he caressed the blonde’s chest soothingly.

Steve was blushing deeply, his lips slightly parted and a little red from their kiss. They gazed into one another’s eyes for what seemed like ages before a soft noise off behind them startled them out of their daze. Bruce was standing in the doorway smirking to himself. “Well it’s about goddamn time,” He muttered with only a slightly exasperated huff escaping him. 

Steve blushed hotly and Tony just chuckled and shook his head. “We just ordered pizza, care to join us in the living room? I think Clint’s going to choose another movie for us to watch,” Bruce told them. 

Steve glanced to Tony who just smiled and nodded, “We’ll be there in a minute.” 

Bruce nodded and waved before heading out of the kitchen to give them some privacy, a littlee grin tugging at his lips. Tony met Steve’s gaze once again after they were left alone. “We can talk a little more later…why don’t we go and join them for dinner and a movie?” Tony coerced.

Steve nodded, albeit a little reluctantly. “Yeah-that sounds good,” He murmured. 

Tony smiled and stood, taking up Steve’s hand again. He raised it to his lips to kiss his knuckles once more and Steve smiled before the genius was pulling him towards the living room. They enjoyed the company that dinner and a movie brought them as they sat next to one another on the little love seat. No one had said anything to them aside from Bruce back in the kitchen. but Natasha did send a knowing smirk in their direction. The others, however, seemed a little too preoccupied with the pizza to have noticed anything out of the ordinary going on with the pair. 

Steve had his arm resting against the back of the couch as they settled in to watch a movie, while Tony had shuffled rather close to the blonde, almost cuddling up to his side. They were both nervous, not exactly uncomfortable, but nervous probably best described their current situation. Clint had chosen another movie for the group to watch; _Die Hard_. The pizza had been devoured quickly and the empty pizza boxes were soon tossed aside while Bruce and Natasha disappeared into the kitchen to make popcorn for everyone.

It wasn’t long before the little group was relaxing and watching the movie in the darkened room and Steve found his attention drawn back to the genius beside him. Sure, he had wanted to watch the movie. But with Tony pressing up against his side warmly, his attention was soon taken up by the brunette. He sighed softly to himself and let his hand slip down to rest against Tony’s shoulder. Tony glanced over at him with a soft smile, his gaze slowly returning to the television. 

Steve gently caressed Tony’s shoulder through his shirt, turning his own attention back towards the film, but it wasn’t long before Tony was beginning to get a little distracted by the light touches Steve was giving him. Tony shifted slightly closer to the blonde, his hand moving to rest against Steve’s thigh as he gave it a light squeeze and was rewarded with a slight squeeze of his shoulder.

He smiled, glancing up through his lashes at Steve who had turned to look at him and for a moment they just stared into one another’s eyes, getting lost in each other. Steve quietly leaned in a little closer to the brunette, as if asking for permission and Tony smirked a little as he tilted his chin up towards the super-soldier before he pressed his lips against the blonde’s in a soft kiss. 

Steve’s eyes drifted shut as their lips met and suddenly Tony’s tongue was darting out to brush against his bottom lip. He gasped out, a little surprised at the warmth and Tony quickly took advantage of his parted lips. Their kiss deepened while Tony’s tongue pressed firmly into Steve’s warmth and he nervously slid his own tongue along the genius’. It wasn’t long before Steve was pressing Tony back gently against the couch, nearly climbing on top of him as their kiss grew a little more hurried.

A sudden throat clearing had them pulling apart and looking sheepishly at the group before them. Clint, Natasha, Bruce and Thor were all looking at them with variations of smirks and grins on their faces. “Although we’re very happy you two have finally managed to share your feelings…we’d really like to watch the movie without being distracted by you two making out…” Clint told them with a grin.

Steve and Tony murmured apologies and tried to sit up again, turning their attention back to the film and Bruce and the others simply chuckled. Tony and Steve were left to blush and try and focus on the movie and although they may have settled with holding hands, their minds were far from focused on the film before them.

 

The next morning the alarms had gone off, calling the Avengers to assemble. Apparently there was a horde of spider-bots terrorizing the city and of course it needed to be saved. So the Team was called in and were currently fighting hundreds if not thousands of the only mildly annoying robots. The bots were no bigger than the average house cat, but they could pack a bit of a punch if you weren’t paying close attention. The area had been evacuated early on and the Team had rolled in to save the day. 

Clint and Natasha were busy destroying a cluster of the robots that had strayed slightly away from the group while Bruce was busy hulking out off by himself and taking as many bots down as he could in the process. Thor was using his hammer and calling the lightning down to destroy hundreds of the bots with each bolt and Captain America was battling it out with a good number of the annoying bots; flinging his shield into the fray and taking out a dozen or more at a time. And Tony- _Iron Man_ -was firing off his repulsors as he flew overhead and surveyed the scene. 

It was actually sort of fun today. Sure they were trying to save the city from some hair brain of a scientists latest creation, but no one had gotten hurt and the area had been safely evacuated before the fighting had really started. 

The comms were buzzing with chatter with Clint and Natasha bantering about how many kills they’d made and who was the better marksman. Tony had laughed, Steve had laughed and even Thor shared his appreciation of the conversation. 

So it was with the ease to which they dispatched their enemies that left the group laughing and wandering back together when it was all said and done. Captain America and Iron Man were slowly making their way towards the rest of the group who were waiting by a number of SHIELD vans that had arrived on scene. Cleanup would start shortly. 

Tony glanced over at the Captain, taking in his rather commanding figure in his uniform and smiled to himself from behind his face-plate. Steve noticed the glance and nudged Iron Man with his elbow playfully. “You know,” Tony started. “That suit really leaves nothing to the imagination, Captain Rogers.” Tony teased playfully.

Steve gave him an odd look before he suddenly felt the strong metal hand of Iron Man gripping his buttocks. He startled and let out a surprised sound in the back of his throat and Tony grinned mischievously from behind his face-plate.

“Uh-guys…” Clint interjected over the comms with a bit of nervous laughter and Steve’s face reddened unbelievably so. 

Natasha just chuckled and shook her head as they drew closer to the rest of the group. Bruce was slowly de-stressing away from them and Thor and Clint were giving them rather bemused stares. There was to be a debriefing later that morning and once over, the group headed back to the Tower to unwind. 

As they came in through the garage together Tony started for his workshop to get out of his suit but soon realized he wasn’t alone. Captain America was following quietly behind him, having removed his cowl, his shield slung at his back. He walked up to Tony who had turned to face him and gave him a gentle smile.

The Iron Man face-plate slid back to reveal Tony’s smiling face thereafter. “Hey,” Tony murmured with a gentle smile of his own. 

When Tony was in his suit he was slightly taller than the blonde and Steve always thought that sort of cute. “Hey,” Steve murmured, stepping into the genius’ personal space. 

Tony smiled down at him and leaned in to place a gentle kiss against Steve’s perfectly pink lips. Steve blushed a little and let his eyes drift shut as Tony pressed closer to him, sliding his strong metal arm around Steve’s waist to draw him closer. Steve found himself pulled tight against the cool metal of Tony’s suit and he couldn’t help the little gasp that escaped his lips as Tony slipped his tongue against the blonde’s lower lip, seeking entrance. 

Tony deepened the kiss slowly, taking advantage of Steve’s soft gasp. Steve’s hands moved to grasp the back of Tony’s helmet, fumbling for the release button at the base of his neck after only a moment. The suit helmet retracted when he had finally found it and Steve’s hands quickly wound their way into Tony’s deep brown hair. 

Tony groaned softly against Steve’s lips and the blonde blushed furiously before breaking the kiss, not entirely pulling away from the brunette, however. Tony smiled handsomely down at Steve who was quickly averting his gaze, his hands untangling themselves from Tony’s hair. Tony cocked his head slightly, observing the suddenly shy Captain America. 

“Steve, everything alright?” He asked, concern lacing his voice. 

Steve nodded and flashed him a light smile, “Yes, everything’s alright.” 

Tony gave his wrist a flick and the gauntlet fell away, flying off and returning to its secure place in the workshop. The suit slowly started to peel away from him, deconstructing itself and returning to its storage space and soon Tony Stark was standing before Steve in nothing but his black under armour with his beautifully glowing Arc Reactor protruding slightly from his chest. 

Steve blushed as his eyes fell to the warm blue glow while his hand slowly moved up to hover questioningly above the Arc Reactor. Tony stiffened suddenly and without warning, he pulled away. Turning away from Steve nervously, he walked away towards his desk. Steve stood a little dumbstruck, his hand still hovering in mid air. 

“Tony?” He asked, afraid he’d done something terribly offending. 

Tony shook his head slightly, “I’m sorry, Steve.”

Steve’s brow creased deeply as he walked towards the genius, gently resting a hand on the man’s shoulder. Tony forced himself to stay still. He wanted to run, to shrug the warm reassuring hand from his shoulder and let the ground swallow him up. 

“What do you have to be sorry for, Tony?” Steve asked gently. 

Tony shook his head, unable to face the Captain, “I’m going to fuck things up, Steve.” Tony muttered.

Frowning deeply Steve moved to stand between Tony and his desk, “No you’re not, Tony.” 

Sighing deeply, the brunette finally raised his eyes to meet Steve’s beautiful blue gaze. They held one another’s gaze for a long intimate moment, both barely able to breathe with the intensity of the others stare so focused on the other.

“I’m sorry if I overstepped, Tony,” Steve whispered and Tony shook his head, reaching out to take Steve’s hand in his own. 

They laced their fingers together and Tony wrapped his free hand around Steve’s waist, bringing him closer. “I’m just-I’m very self-conscious about the Arc Reactor…” He whispered, his gaze falling to settle on something on the floor. 

Steve frowned and nodded, “I’m sorry, Tony. I didn’t know.” 

Tony just nodded, “I know, Steve. It’s alright.” 

Steve watched him quietly for a moment, the deep furrows settled into Tony’s forehead making him want to lean in and kiss them away. “I think it’s beautiful,” Steve whispered and Tony slowly brought his gaze back to look into Steve’s blue orbs. 

Steve’s gaze had drifted slightly, his blue depths focusing intently upon the Arc Reactor. Tony went to pull away, uncomfortable under such an intent stare but Steve’s eyes then met his and Tony froze. All he saw was love and yearning, kindness and sincerity in those intensely blue depths. It stilled him to his very core. 

“ _Steve…_ ” He breathed, barely able to find his voice. 

Steve smiled then, leaning in and placing a very gentle kiss upon Tony’s warm lips. The kiss did not deepen, nor did it grow hungry or demanding. It was just the barest touching of lips, the hint of a smile; the tenderest of caresses. 

“You’re beautiful, Tony,” Steve whispered against Tony’s lips. “ _All of you…_ ” He murmured.

As he said this, the hand that was not still tangled up in Tony’s came to hover above the Arc Reactor once again and this time he did not hesitate. He gently pressed his fingertips against the edge of the cool metal and Tony shivered beneath his soft caress. Steve’s eyes flickered towards Tony’s face. The genius’ eyes had drifted shut and an almost pained look had crossed his features. 

“Tony-“ He breathed, but Tony didn’t open his eyes to meet Steve’s concerned stare. 

“I-I can _feel_ -it-“ Tony whispered, his brow still wrinkled with emotion. 

Steve shook his head, not quite understanding. Tony opened his eyes then, “I can feel it so deep inside of me…” 

Steve’s fingertips shifted the barest amount against the cool metal and Tony shuddered beneath his touch. Steve’s eyes widened in realization and he slowly withdrew his hand. The look on Tony’s face, the way his eyes spoke to him then; Steve thought he was going to break. “Tony-I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you,” He rushed out worriedly. 

Tony shook his head, letting go of Steve’s hand to reach up to cup the blonde’s cheeks, holding him still before he planted a chaste kiss to his soft lips. “You didn’t _hurt_ me Steve…” Tony smiled but the shyness that enveloped his features confused Steve greatly. 

Steve didn’t know what to say so he just stared at the brunette in confusion. “It’s-it’s hard to explain…” Tony murmured, still cupping the blonde’s cheeks. 

“Try,” Steve breathed and Tony just smiled a little more.

“It’s like-an intensely personal touch. No one-I’ve never let anyone touch it before, Steve,” Tony told him, his gaze faltering slightly as he was unable to hold Steve’s stare any longer. 

“Tony-“ Steve murmured and slowly Steve was reaching up to caress Tony’s calloused hands, removing them from his cheeks. “I won’t touch it without your permission again. I never want to make you feel uncomfortable,” Steve told him gently. 

Tony smiled nervously and kissed Steve’s cheek lovingly, “Steve…you can touch it however you like, whenever you like. I _trust_ you.” He murmured and gently pressed his lips against the blonde’s. 

Steve blushed lightly, trembling a little as Tony’s hands found his hips and pulled him in closer. He kissed the brunette back slowly, the kiss deepening as Tony took over control. The genius’ thumbs were gently caressing Steve’s sides and trembling slightly, Steve leaned into the kiss. His cheeks were flushed as Tony nipped and sucked on his bottom lip a soft groan escaping the blonde’s throat. Tony couldn’t help the little grin that tugged at the corners of his lips and soon he broke the kiss and pulled back slightly to look up at Steve’s flushed face, his eyes still closed in bliss. 

Tony’s heart swelled and Steve slowly opened his eyes, looking into Tony’s beautiful brown depths and Tony wasn’t sure he could hold back the smile that threatened to envelop his features. He decided he didn’t care. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck, holding him close to his chest, hugging him tightly. “I love you, Tony,” Steve murmured softly against the genius’ hair.

Tony smiled into the crook of Steve’s neck and sighed, “I love you too, Steve.” 

 

“Nat-” Steve whined softly, his hands tugging at his blond locks in frustration. 

Steve was leaning against the kitchen counter, nervously shifting against it while Natasha eyed him with a look of both bemused mirth and exasperation. “Steve-“ She retorted and huffed out a bit of a laugh. 

“I came to you because I didn’t trust anyone else with this, now you’re going to tease me about it?”He asked incredulously.

She smirked and shrugged, “Well yeah. Of course I’m going to tease you a bit, Cap.” She told him. 

Steve rolled his eyes, his hands finally falling to his sides. He sighed deeply, his shoulders visibly sagging, “Are you at least going to try and help me?” He asked timidly.

She smiled then and sighed, reaching up to lift his chin slightly, “Yes Steve, I’m going to help you.” 

You see, Steve had gone to Natasha about a particularly personal problem. One that he really wasn’t ready for the world to know about. But somehow he thought that the people he was close to already had some kind of suspicion. Natasha definitely had been curious and of course she had been right in her assumptions. But now that they had been laid bare before her, she was enjoying the bit of teasing she could inflict on the great Captain America himself. 

The problem Steve Rogers currently faced was not something Steve was particularly happy to share and he had begged her not to tell any of the others…unfortunately a little _birdie_ had walked in on their little conversation at a very crucial moment..

“So what-if any-experience do you have, Steve?” Natasha had asked, her arms crossed in front of her chest, the corner of her mouth twitching ever so slightly with the beginnings of a smile. 

Steve sighed deeply, his hand reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He shut his eyes and hung his head in shame, “None…I’m a complete virgin…I’ve never done… _anything_.” 

And cue Clint, “WHAT!?” 

Steve startled, even Natasha jumped…an extremely rare and utterly hilarious thing that Clint would later revel in. She shot him one of her deadly glares and he cowered ever so slightly before shifting closer to Steve. Steve wasn’t particularly impressed with him at the moment either and was promptly shooting daggers in his general direction.

“Just fantastic-” Steve muttered, covering his face with his hands. 

He was practically clawing at his eyes in frustration. “Hey now, you go to Nat about this? You should have come to me, buddy,” Clint told him with a shake of his head. 

Steve shook his head, pushing away from the counter and trying to get past him but Clint grabbed his shoulder to stop him and was promptly shaken off as Steve made his escape. Natasha rolled her eyes and followed Steve out of the kitchen with the archer on hot on her heels.

“Steve,” She urged, following him into the living room. 

He tried to wave her off, ducking towards the elevator, “Forget it, leave me alone. I’ll deal with this on my own.” He said in a huff.

Clint huffed out an annoyed sound and rushed over to cut the blonde off before he reached the elevator. He quickly reached out for his wrist, “Cap, come on. I can totally help you with this. Nat’s been with men, sure…but, so have _I_.” 

Steve stopped in his tracks, turning slightly and meeting Clint’s eyes. The shorter man had effectively gotten his attention and was currently staring at him reassuringly while his hand was still grasping Steve’s wrist gently. “Y-you have?” Steve whispered and it was honestly barely audible. 

Clint nodded and let go of Steve’s wrist, his hand moving to rub the back of his neck nervously, “Uh-yeah. It was a long time ago, but you know-everyone experiments.” 

Natasha was watching the exchange with a bemused smirk and after a moment she slipped away. They’d be fine on their own with this. Clint smiled and shrugged, “Why don’t we go somewhere more private and we can talk about it a bit?” He suggested.

Steve nodded, feeling suddenly very relieved to have Clint as a friend and not just his teammate. They had gone to Steve’s room after that and sat on the couch and talked for a couple of hours. Clint had shared some deeply personal experiences with Steve and although he still teased the Captain, he was never once rude or condescending towards him or his inexperience. Steve was so thankful for the conversation-the f _riendship_.

“So yeah…I think that about covers most of it?” Clint summed up and Steve just gave him sort of a bewildered stare, to which Clint started laughing. “I mean, I can show you how to use the computer and you can actually _watch_ how it all goes down?” He suggested with a spacious eyebrow wiggle.

Steve laughed and quickly shook his head, “No-no. I don’t want to _watch_ anything.” He said quickly, pinching the bridge of his nose as a blush spread across his cheeks. 

Clint just laughed and patted him on the shoulder, “Okay, okay. I was just teasing.” 

Steve sighed and shook his head. “I guess-I-I’m just worried Tony isn’t going to be okay with the fact that I’m so inexperienced…” Steve told him honestly. 

Clint shook his head, “Steve, he’s in love with you. He’ll be okay with everything, you’ve just got to share it with him.” 

Steve sighed, “He probably already knows-I mean-we’ve kissed…but I’ve honestly only ever kissed one other person before and let’s face it…I can’t be that good at it.” 

Clint smiled and shrugged, “Tony isn’t going to mind, Steve. _Trust me_.” 

Steve met his gaze then and nodded, determination slowly settling across his brow. Clint just smirked back at him in response.

 

And really, Tony did know. While they had shared chaste kisses and even some rather heated ones; Steve had always withdrew looking nervous and insecure. Tony never pushed him to continue and on more than one occasion they parted ways only to lock themselves in separate bathrooms and take care of their not so little _problems_. 

Tony would never pressure Steve into anything like this and deep down he knew that Steve was nervous and inexperienced in the bedroom, but it didn’t deter him or put him off in any way. He thought it was rather adorable that _the_ Captain America-the hero of his childhood, the beautiful, sophisticated hero from another time-was none other than a blushing virgin. 

So it was with these thoughts that Tony found himself meandering towards the gym for an afternoon workout only to be met with a startling sight. As he rounded the corner and came upon the scene before him, his eyes widened and the corners of his mouth twitched up into the barest of smirks. 

There was Steve Rogers grinning like an idiot while pinning a heavily breathing Clint to the sparring mat. Steve hadn’t even broken a sweat, but the man on his back was clearly looking worse for wear. “Come on, Barton. You can do better than that,” Steve teased with a laugh and slowly withdrew, extending his hand out to his friend. 

Clint huffed and accepted it, promptly being hauled to his feet. He brushed himself off and noticed Tony standing in the doorway watching their exchange. Tony nodded towards him and started towards the two and Clint smiled, “Hey Tony.” 

Steve glanced over his shoulder and flashed Tony a winning smile; one that always made Tony’s knees grow slightly weak. “Mind if I join you? Doesn’t look like you’re much of a challenge for the super-soldier there, little birdie,” Tony quipped, striding closer to the two men. 

Clint chuckled softly and rolled his eyes, “You try sparring with the Cap. Guy doesn’t even break a sweat.” Clint muttered with a bit of a grin. 

Steve laughed, crossing his arms in front of his chest, “That’s not the point of this exercise. It’s to challenge each other and learn what you can from your teammates.” 

Tony quirked a brow, suddenly the very thought of challenging Steve consuming the forefront of his mind. “Alright, alright. Barton, think we can take him?” Tony asked the archer.

Steve arched a delicate blond brow at this, the corner of his mouth twitching up into a smile, “I’d like to see you try.” 

_And there it is_. Tony thought. Steve never could resist a challenge.

Clint was grinning as he took a couple of steps away from the pair. This was going to be fun. “I think we can give him a go,” Clint said lowly and suddenly Tony was lunging towards the blonde in an attempt to land a punch. 

Of course Steve had anticipated this and dodged well before Tony even got close. Tony would be the first to admit that his hand to hand combat outside of the suit wasn’t exactly up to par. But he did enjoy sparring on occasion with his teammates. Truthfully though, he’d never had the opportunity to spar with Steve before. 

He was familiar with his fighting pattern, but that didn’t necessarily mean he was going to be able to stand up against the super-soldier’s prowess without his suit. Honestly, he knew he wasn’t even a challenge for the blonde; but he still wanted to have a bit of fun. 

Clint lunged in an attempt to distract Steve for a moment but the super solider ducked and blocked one of Tony’s punches as he tried to get in on the action. Clint and Tony gave it their all, but who were they kidding, really? They were no match for Captain America. 

Steve was lost in concentration, effortlessly blocking and dodging. He wasn’t even really fighting _back_ , just deflecting their attacks and trying to distance himself from the pair. It wasn’t until ten minutes later that Clint tapped out, heaving and collapsing onto the mat. 

He flopped onto his back and took a deep wheezing breath, “I give-I give-” 

Steve laughed and took a step back from Tony who was still trying to land a punch or at the very least, knock Steve off balance. Steve was still breathing evenly, a very light sheen of sweat had broken out across his features and Tony, well…he was breathing hard, his chest rising and falling with the effort. His hands clenching into fists at his side. 

He was grinning though, “That all you got, _Spangles?_ ” 

Steve smirked darkly. “Come on then-“ Steve taunted and Tony lunged once again. 

This time Steve didn't block, he deflected a few of his punches and knocked Tony off balance. His leg shot out, sweeping Tony off his feet and the brunette was promptly laid flat on his back. His breath left him in a rush thanks to the sudden fall but it was the blonde pinning him that truly left him feeling winded. This was about the time Clint slipped out of the gym with a breathless chuckle. 

Steve had his forearm resting against Tony's neck, his weight pressing down against his chest while a firm knee was nudging between his legs. Tony managed to gasp out, "Fuck- _Steve-_ " 

A look of concern quickly flitted across Steve's brow and he eased off slightly, afraid he'd hurt the genius. "I'm sorry- _Tony?_ " His look of concern turned to realization. 

Tony was incredibly hard, his groin pressing against Steve's muscular thigh. A blush swept across the blonde’s features as he met the brunette’s gaze. Tony’s gaze was smouldering hot and a smirk was tugging at the corner of his lips. His hair was damp with sweat, his eyes wide and staring and his lips were slightly parted as he panted into the space between them.

That tiniest of moments Steve found himself distracted and Tony took full advantage. He flipped Steve onto his back effortlessly and straddled the blonde's solid hips, smirking down at him. "My Captain," He murmured before capturing Steve's lips in a heated kiss. 

It was all tongue and teeth. Tony practically devoured his mouth, delving his tongue deeper into Steve's warm wet cavern. Steve let out a low groan and immediately had Tony's slim hips under his hands, squeezing him gently. Tony let out a soft moan as he ground down against Steve and the blond gasped as he did so. He quickly broke their kiss to catch his breath and Tony moved lower, attacking his neck. He was licking, kissing and biting his way down the taught quivering tendons. 

Steve trembled beneath him as the brunette sucked on his pulse point sharply. " _Tony-_ " Steve practically whimpered, trying to still the genius’ hips. 

Tony chuckled softly and pulled back from the blonde's throat, "I guess-I should take you out to dinner first." He murmured.

Steve blushed deeply and smiled, blue eyes meeting brown, "Are you asking me out on a date?" 

Tony chuckled and smiled, "I am, blue eyes." He murmured.

Steve smiled and looked away nervously, “Okay..." 

Tony slowly stood, extending his hand out to the super-soldier. Steve took it and was promptly hauled to his feet. They shared a chaste kiss before Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist. "I'll meet you in the garage at 7pm, okay?" He asked softly.

Steve smiled and gently nuzzled his nose against the brunette’s, "It's a date." 

 

Tony was nervous. He had been standing in front of the mirror for the last hour having changed his outfit at least half a dozen times. Natasha was eyeing him from the safety of the couch with a look of bemused wonder on her face, "Tony-you look just fine." She told him.

He shot her a quick glance, "I don't want to look _just fine_. I want to look positively _ravishing_." 

Natasha rolled her eyes, "You could show up in just about anything and Steve would still say you looked ravishing. Relax, I like the blue shirt with the grey suit the best. Brings out your eyes," She cooed and Tony sighed deeply, quickly stripping out of what he had put on to put back on the grey suit. 

She chuckled under her breath and smiled. "Why are you so nervous anyway? I mean, it's not like you've never been on a date before,” She asked him.

Tony shook his head, "I've never been on a date with Captain America before, Nat. Gotta look my best." 

She smiled, "You're not going on a date with Cap. You're going on a date with _Steve Rogers;_ the man who is head over heels in love with you." 

His hands stilled as he was adjusting his tie, a small smile playing at his lips. She was right about that. 

Steve was nervous. He was eyeing his reflection in the mirror in his bedroom warily and he let out a deep sigh. Clint had offered him a hand, helping him decide what to wear on his first official date with the genius and he had settled on a dark blue suit and white collared shirt. But it wasn’t the suit that had him feeling uncomfortable. 

No, it was what was _underneath_ that had him squirming. Something he would never have considered wearing before and he was feeling just a tad uncomfortable at the moment. Clint had pushed him, urged him to try it. So here Steve stood wearing a pair of deep red briefs that were incredibly form fitting. 

Very similar to the ones he had seen Tony in after the party a few weeks ago. Shifting nervously, he glanced at the clock. 6:50pm. “You can do this, Steve.” He muttered before heading for the door, “Time to turn on the charm…if you’ve even got any.”

A few minutes later Steve was standing in the garage of the Avenger’s Tower greeting a broadly smiling Tony. The man was leaning against the door of his favourite black Audi, arms folded across his chest with his head tilted to observe the Captain. Steve smiled and walked towards him, effectively popping Tony’s personal bubble as he reached for the brunette’s hand. He raised Tony’s knuckles to his lips and with a little smile, placed a soft kiss upon them. 

Tony breathed-tried to-really. His breath caught in his throat as Steve had started towards him. Steve was all confidence and smiles and he could do nothing but watch the blonde as he placed a kiss against his knuckles. He smiled warmly up at Steve before curling his fingers to gently grasp the blonde’s hand. “Shall we?” He murmured and moved to open the passenger door. 

It wasn’t long before they were sitting across from one another in a very upscale restaurant. Tony’s choice, surprise surprise. They had ordered a bottle of wine to share, despite Steve’s hesitation, he had thought it might be nice to try on such a special occasion. They had both placed their orders and were just relaxing and enjoying one another’s company when Tony started in on the questions. 

“So, Steve,” Tony started, reclining back against his chair comfortably. 

Steve thought he looked rather in his element at the moment. Comfortable, casual, _at ease_ …to an extent. “Yes, Tony?” He replied, quirking a curious brow. 

Tony smirked lightly, “Enlighten me about something, would you?” 

Steve shifted, cocking his head slightly to the side to observe the brunette, “Alright…”

Tony smiled then, but it had a hint of deviousness behind it, “When did you realize you were in love with me?” 

Steve blushed and let out a little laugh as his eyes fell to the table between them. He focused on the glass of wine Tony was cradling, his calloused hand gently caressing the stemware. “Tony-that day…I thought we’d lost you…” He murmured. “I said such hurtful things to you before everything went to hell-“ Steve started.

“ _Language_ ,” Tony admonished as he wagged a finger at him and Steve chuckled softly and rolled his eyes.

“When I saw you lying there…after all that you had done-“ Steve shook his head and Tony reached out to take his hand. 

Steve looked up to meet his gaze. “I’m right here, Steve,” Tony reminded him and Steve’s lips curved into a beautiful smile. “Yes Tony, you are,” He murmured and gently squeezed the brunette’s hand in return. 

They spent the remainder of their date chatting about anything and everything, sharing their wine and even a bit of their meals with one another. It was comfortable-familiar even-even if they had never been on a proper date before. They had definitely shared a fair number of meals together with just the two of them over the time they’d known each other. 

A few hours had soon passed and they headed quietly towards the car together. Steve had his arm linked with Tony’s as they made their way outside and the valet had pulled the car for them for them. They climbed inside and Steve found himself sighing as he looked out the window watching the night life pass them by as they drove back towards the Tower.

Tony heard the soft sigh and cast a curious glance at the blonde sitting next to him. “Everything alright, Cap?” 

Steve smiled over at him and nodded, “Yeah, Tony. I-I had a really good time tonight with you.” 

Tony smiled as they pulled into the Tower garage sometime later. He shut off the engine and turned to face the man beside him, “Steve…I had a wonderful time with you as well. But you know…” He started, his tone taking on a slight edge. “The night is still young…” Tony murmured. 

Steve murmured as he met the genius’ gaze as his soft smile slowly turned into a knowing smirk, “You’re right there.” He conceded.

The elevator door had barely closed, Tony muttering to JARVIS to take them to the penthouse before the brunette had Steve pressed up against the cool metal of the lift. Steve wound a hand in Tony’s dark hair, his other resting firmly against the brunette’s hip. 

Tony was attacking his mouth, his tongue delving and exploring while his hands roamed Steve’s torso. The brunette’s hands worked their way under the navy suit jacket, tugging the shirt underneath it free from his dress pants. Tony’s hand pressed firmly against Steve’s abs, caressing the warm taught skin he found there and Steve shivered beneath the touch. 

He quickly took control of the kiss, deepening it as he sucked Tony’s tongue between his lips. The brunette let out a low moan and Steve caressed Tony’s hip, his other gently grasping the back of the brunette’s neck; keeping him close. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened up behind them and Steve gently pushed Tony out into the hall. They stumbled together, not wanting to break the kiss but soon realized it was inevitable. 

Tony laughed as he pulled away, making a grab for Steve’s wrist before he was nearly running down the hallway towards his apartment. Steve couldn’t help grinning as he followed close behind, kicking off their shoes and pulling off their ties the moment they got through the door. 

They raced up the stairs to the brunette’s bedroom and Tony quickly turned to face the blonde, shrugging off his suit jacket impatiently. He reached out to Steve who had stopped and was simply staring at him, a mixture of lust and hesitance written plain as day across his face. 

“Hey,” Tony breathed and gently pulled Steve towards him by the lapels of his suit jacket. 

Steve smiled nervously down at the brunette, leaning in to plant a chaste kiss against his lips. “Tony I-“ He started, a rising blush creeping onto his cheeks as he was unable to continue. 

Tony just smiled up at him, his hands moving to help Steve slip off the suit jacket, “I _know_ , Steve.” 

Steve’s blush deepened and he averted his gaze, unable to meet Tony’s intense stare. “It’s okay, Steve. I’m not going to push you to do anything you don’t want to,” Tony murmured, leaning in to press hot kisses along the blonde’s jaw. 

Steve couldn’t help the tremble that worked its way through him then. He was nervous, but he wanted this so badly. “No-Tony…I-“ He huffed out a breath and shook his head before he gripped Tony’s hips firmly, kissing the brunette deeper than before. 

Tony let out a slightly startled noise in the back of his throat before Steve slipped his tongue past the brunette’s unresisting lips, tasting the genius in earnest. 

Steve pressed Tony backwards, his hands resting against the brunette’s hips as he guided him towards the ridiculously large king size bed. The backs of Tony’s thighs collided with the mattress and Steve stopped, breaking the kiss, “Tony-I want this…I want _you_.” He breathed as he rest his forehead against the brunette’s for a moment in an attempt to calm himself.

Tony smiled up at him as he met the super-soldier’s gaze, his hands moving to rest against the blonde’s chest. “I want you too, Steve,” He told him before kissing the man standing in front of him deeply. 

His fingers made deft work of the buttons on Steve’s shirt, divesting him of the suddenly offending garment and Steve felt positively at his mercy in that moment. The brunette’s hands were like fire against his skin, his calloused fingers caressing every inch of exposed flesh he encountered. Steve gasped out against Tony’s lips and broke their heated kiss as his hands fumbled at the buttons of the brunette’s shirt. 

Steve eyed the shirt in slight frustration, “This looks expensive…” He muttered and gave Tony a quick glance beneath his lashes. 

The brunette just smirked, breathing slightly ragged as he replied, “ _Very-_ “ 

Steve couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face before he tore open the genius’ shirt and effectively sent buttons flying in all directions. Tony groaned breathlessly, “Fuck- _Steve_ -that was _so hot_.” 

Steve just smirked and quickly caught Tony’s lips in a hungry kiss. The brunette groaned against his lips as Steve’s hands explored his stomach, making their way up his chest. Steve was so nervous but he just couldn’t bring himself to stop. He’d never touched someone like this before and he wanted to feel every inch of the man before him and was suddenly overcome with thoughts of Tony moaning and writhing beneath him in pleasure. 

His hands settled against Tony’s hips, his thumbs hooking into the waistband of the man’s pants and Tony nipped at Steve’s bottom lip gently as he cast a slightly nervous glance up at the blonde, “Are you sure, Steve?” He asked and Steve just smiled, his hands moving to unbuckle Tony’s belt. 

He removed it effortlessly and Tony just smiled up at him, his own hands moving to unbuckle Steve’s belt. They fumbled for a moment, kissing hungrily at one another as Steve pushed down Tony’s dress pants. The brunette kicked them off as they fell to the floor and Steve pulled back slightly to take in the sight of his lover.

Tony was wearing nothing but a pair of black briefs, his chest rising and falling in time with his slightly deeper breaths. His Arc Reactor glowed blue between them and Steve’s eyes were drawn to it once again. Tony bit his lower lip gently as he watched Steve survey him. “ _Steve,_ " He murmured and the blonde's gaze finally met on his. 

Tony smiled and reached out to the slightly taller man, his hand gently tugging at the waistband of his pants. Steve smiled down at him and kissed him softly, slowly letting his hands wander down Tony's sides to caress his hips. His fingertips ghosted against the briefs, gently tugging the elastic band away from the brunette's body, “You’re beautiful.” Steve murmured.

Tony gasped softly as Steve tugged them down unexpectedly, revealing him without so much as a _May I?_ Steve chuckled low in his throat at the startled gasp, having pushed the brunette's underwear down his thighs a ways. He let his hands wander a little lower, gently caressing the V of his hips with his thumbs and Tony pressed his hips closer to the blonde in an attempt to gain more attention and Steve did not disappoint. 

His fingertips gently caressed Tony's cock, earning a shudder from the genius. His breath hitched as Steve slowly caressed him before taking him into his hand gently. Tony groaned and thrust his hips forward into Steve's hand, to which the blonde responded by stroking him slowly. “ _God-_ look at you-,” Steve whispered, taking in the gorgeous sight of the brunette hard and leaking _for_ him. 

Tony let out a long deep moan and Steve's knees almost buckled at the sound. " _Tony,_ " He groaned against the brunette's ear. "You feel so incredible…you _sound_ incredible,” Steve told him earnestly.

Tony let out a breathless laugh, his hands tightening against Steve's hips before he started to push the blonde's pants down impatiently. Steve sighed softly and nipped at Tony’s neck, sucking gently on the tender flesh he found there. Tony whimpered as Steve managed to latch onto his pulse point, sucking a little harder than before. 

He was definitely going to leave a mark. 

The genius’ hands splayed against Steve’s thighs, having pushed down his dress pants a ways. They soon fell to the floor and Tony arched against the blonde as his hands caressed Steve’s cock through his briefs. “Oh God- _Steve_ -“ Tony gasped out.

Steve grunted softly, his lips breaking free from Tony’s neck and Tony took that moment to pull back and step out of his briefs. He now stood completely naked in front of Steve who had his eyes closed for a moment in an attempt to collect himself. Tony took the opportunity to take in the sight of the man before him and groaned low in his throat as he got a good look at the walking sculpture that was Steve Rogers.

Steve opened his eyes and blushed furiously when he realized Tony was looking him over intently. He bit his lower lip hard for a moment before Tony stepped closer to him, his hands finding the edges of the briefs, “I never would have thought you’d wear red…” Tony murmured in surprise, looking up at Steve through heavy lidded eyes.

Steve chuckled softly and smirked, “Not exactly my idea…but I thought you’d appreciate them.” 

Tony laughed, the sound echoing in the quiet room and Steve thought it was the most breathtaking sound he’d ever been privy to hear. He smiled warmly and leaned in to capture Tony’s lips in a deep kiss, his eyes drifting shut as Tony pushed his briefs down carefully. He broke the kiss, however, as he slowly slid down the length of Steve’s body. 

The super-solider trembled hard as Tony’s lips ghosted across his collarbone, then trailed wet kisses down over his pecs and soon down the length of his abs. His breathing quickened as he looked down to watch Tony fall to his knees in front of him. 

The blonde stepped out of his briefs and Tony pushed them off to the side. He looked up at Steve then through lowered lashes as his hands gently caressed the blonde’s hips and down his thighs. His eyes were focused on Steve’s for only a moment before they were quickly drawn elsewhere. 

Tony bit his lower lip firmly, a low groan caught in the back of his throat as he took in the sight of the blonde’s cock. “Fuck, _Steve_ ,” He breathed and let his eyes rake over Steve’s gorgeous cock. “You’re perfect…so fucking perfect,” Tony gasped, his hands gripping Steve’s hips firmly.

Steve blushed even deeper but was unable to take his eyes off of the brunette in front of him. He gently let his hands rest against his shoulders, rubbing circles into his skin there. “Tony…I could say the same about you,” Steve murmured. 

Tony chuckled softly and shook his head, “No Steve, you don’t understand…”

Steve inhaled sharply as Tony suddenly leaned in closer to his groin, breathing hotly against his cock. Tony’s hands continued to caress his hips and along his thighs before he let his thumbs caress the inside of the V of his hips. Steve’s breath left him when Tony pressed a gentle kiss at the base of his cock. 

“Tony-“ He gasped, his fingers gripping the brunette’s shoulders a little tighter.

Tony grinned and gently pressed another kiss just a little higher, “You’ve never had anyone do this to you before, have you?” The brunette asked softly.

Steve practically whimpered, “No.” He confessed.

Tony groaned, an overwhelming bolt of lust rushing to his own aching length, “I’m going to make this so good for you…just relax…you’re going to love this.” 

Steve trembled in his grasp as Tony’s hand moved to grasp the base of his cock, steadying him before his lips were pressing kisses against the underside of his length. When he let his tongue dart out to lick a stripe up the blonde’s cock, Steve’s hips jerked forwards slightly and Tony was unable to contain the grin that spread across his face. 

Steve gasped out, his eyes widening as he willed himself to keep still as Tony squeezed his hip, “Easy there, big guy.” He whispered and Steve just trembled harder in his grasp. 

Tony slowly licked and kissed his way along the length of Steve’s cock until he reached the head, absolutely loving the sounds the blonde was making above him. He slowly swiped his tongue against the head of the blonde’s cock, dragging it against the slit where a generous bead of pre-come had gathered. 

Steve groaned and had to force his hands from Tony’s shoulders, afraid he’d grip him too tight and instead let his hands rest at his sides; his fingers curling into fists. Tony moaned softly at the slightly bitter taste before he smirked up at the blonde deviously. Steve was given no warning when the genius parted his lips and took the head of his gorgeously red cock into his mouth. 

Steve inhaled sharply, shutting his eyes tightly as a wave of absolute pleasure rushed through him. He tried to calm himself as Tony’s wet hot mouth encased him, slowly taking more of him into his wet heat. Tony hummed slightly before pressing his tongue firmly against the underside of Steve’s cock, sliding against his flesh repeatedly. 

Steve was unable to contain the cry that was building up inside of him and as Tony continued to take more of him into his mouth, he let it out. Tony practically whimpered around Steve’s cock as the keening cry hit his ears and he forced his throat to relax as he took the super-soldier’s cock deeper into the back of his throat. Steve’s hands wound themselves into Tony’s dark hair, not tugging or directing him in any way, just holding him tightly and Tony revelled in the feel of him. 

Steve groaned and forced himself to look down at his lover. But the sight of the genius on his knees, his lips wrapped tightly around his cock was enough to undo him right then. He gasped out when Tony opened his eyes and he saw the way the brunette’s eyes were nearly blown black with lust. 

Tony’s hand squeezed his hip tightly and slowly the brunette started to bob his head upon the super-solider’s aching length. Steve grunted slightly as the wet heat of Tony’s mouth began to move upon him, taking him over and over again into his throat. He’d never felt so incredible in his entire life. 

Steve’s hands clenched slightly in Tony’s hair and he was forced to remove one of them, afraid he’d hurt the brunette if he tugged too hard. He let his thumb trace down Tony’s cheek and gently he grasped his jaw, slowly pressing his hips forward as Tony took him into his throat again. Steve gasped out and unintentionally jerked his hips when Tony hollowed out his cheeks. 

Tony didn’t gag and instead groaned in response to the slight thrust and Steve stuttered. “Fuck, Tony-I’m so sorry,” He gasped as he pulled back, withdrawing from between Tony’s lips. Tony let him for just a moment, breathing deeply as he backed off. “ _Steve_ …please don’t apologize… _fuck_ …you can let go a bit…just… _use_ my mouth,” Tony breathed before quickly taking him back into his mouth, moaning softly around him as he started a faster pace.

He took Steve into his throat as deep as he could on almost every down stroke and Steve was a whimpering mess before long. Steve choked back a soft cry suddenly and shut his eyes tightly for a moment as he tried to keep control of his movements. “Tony-I can’t do that…ugh…your _mouth_ …you feel so perfect,” He moaned.

Tony blushed and looked up at the blonde, taking him into his throat as far as he possibly could. He reached up to gently place his hand against the one Steve had tangled in his hair and slowly pressed, trying to get Steve to urge him to continue. Steve groaned loudly and looked back down at Tony, trying so hard to keep it together. 

He was so close; he’d never felt anything like this before and Tony’s _mouth_ …fuck…it was just too good. He grunted softly and gently pulled Tony onto him and nearly bucked his hips when Tony swallowed around him. “Shit- _Tony_ -“ He gasped and Tony would be grinning like an idiot right now if he didn’t have a mouth full of super-soldier cock. 

Tony took him in over and over again, his tongue sliding and swirling against his length and suddenly Steve was moaning hotly and trying to pull him off, “ _Tony_ -I can’t-oh _Christ_ …I’m gonna-“ Steve stuttered quickly.

Tony hummed around his length and forced himself to back off just slightly, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked him deeply. He was not letting the blonde out of his grasp. Steve tensed and grunted, his whole body tensing suddenly as his release flooded Tony’s mouth. 

Tony couldn’t tear his eyes away from Steve’s face. The blonde’s eyes were closed, head thrown back slightly with his lips parted and kiss-bitten wet. Tony had to shut his eyes as his own cock pulsed between his legs with such intensity it hurt. 

He swallowed every last drop of Steve’s warm come and when the blonde’s softening cock finally stopped twitching and Steve’s hand slowly unclenched from his hair, he pulled back slowly. He let Steve slip from his mouth with an obscenely wet pop and moaned loudly as he licked his lips, swallowing down the rest of the blonde’s come.

Steve trembled hard and watched as Tony did so and soon he was breathing deeply. The genius was trembling slightly with his own need as it flared to the surface. Steve was staring down at him in utter disbelief, his thumb slowly tracing the edge of Tony’s mouth. “Tony…your _mouth_ ,” Steve groaned and Tony couldn’t help the chuckle that worked its way past his lips. 

Steve smiled and blushed deeply. “I trust you enjoyed yourself,” Tony murmured as he smirked and ran his hands up Steve’s abs. 

Steve groaned, “ _Oh you have no idea._ Tony…I never knew it could feel this good.” 

Tony smiled and Steve was quickly hauling him to his feet, pressing him back against the bed and placing himself between the genius’ legs. 

Tony gasped out in surprise when Steve’s lips met his own in a deep kiss and he blushed deeply when he felt Steve’s cock hardening once again and pressing firmly against his own. He broke the kiss and arched his back, hips pressing up against Steve’s eagerly. 

The delicious friction sparking such a deep seeded arousal within him. “Steve- _shit…_ you’re hard _again?_ ” He gasped. 

Steve chuckled nervously and nipped and licked at Tony’s neck. The blonde’s hands grasped his hips as he ground against the genius slowly. “The serum…” He murmured.

Tony groaned low in his throat, “ _Fuck_ …that’s hot.” 

Steve chuckled softly and reached between them to grasp Tony’s cock firmly in his large calloused hand. Tony bucked his hips up into that warmth and gasped out in surprise, both of his hands coming up to grasp Steve’s shoulders. “ _Yes_ -fuck- _Steve,_ ” Tony moaned and Steve smirked as he slowly started to stroke him.

He let his thumb gently slid over the head of the brunette’s cock to smear the generous amount of pre-come that had gathered there into the slit and Tony groaned loudly, “Steve…lube…it’s in the night stand.” 

Steve blushed deeply and leaned across to reach into the night stand, opening the drawer and fishing around. He found the tube and sat back on his heels slightly before uncapping it. Tony propped himself up onto his elbows and bit his lower lip hard for a moment as he watched the blonde. “Steve…come on…” He urged impatiently.

Steve chuckled softly and poured some of the lube onto his palm before leaning back over the genius and grasping his cock firmly, stroking him deliberately slow. Tony groaned and lifted his hips, his breathing growing increasingly ragged as he reached out to grasp Steve’s shoulders. He dragged the blonde down for a needy kiss and Steve moaned against his lips as his own cock slid against Tony’s thigh 

He kissed the brunette back deeply, nipping at his bottom lip and tugging it away slightly. Tony gasped out and reached between them, urging Steve to shift slightly so that their cocks slid together once again. Steve moaned hotly against him and then Tony’s hand was trying to grasp both of their cocks together; giving them a firm stroke. Steve choked back a desperate cry before he buried his face in the crook of Tony’s neck, nipping at him harshly.

Tony stuttered out a ragged breath and then Steve was batting his hand away, taking it upon himself to grasp them both and stroke them firmly from base to tip roughly. “Shit- _Steve!_ ” Tony nearly howled as he arched against the blonde; his blunt nails dragging against Steve’s shoulders and down his biceps. 

Steve grunted softly against the brunette’s neck. “God-Tony…you feel so amazing,” He moaned and Tony whimpered, thrusting his hips forward.

“I’m so close, oh fuck… _harder_ ,” Tony begged. 

Steve grunted and added more pressure, stroking just a little faster as well. Tony latched onto Steve’s neck and forced Steve to turn his head slightly before he started nipping at his ear, tugging it roughly between his teeth. Steve swore loudly and nipped and licked along Tony’s collarbone before he sucked deeply at the tender flesh between the juncture of his neck and collarbone. 

Tony whimpered and tensed up, “Fuck- _I can’t-_ “ He gasped and arched up against the blonde, bucking his hips frantically before his entire body went completely rigid with the force of his orgasm. 

He inhaled sharply and cried out as it tore through him; white hot blinding heat searing through his entire body. Steve groaned low in his throat as he felt Tony’s cock pulse in his hand, thick ropes of his come hitting his stomach. He moaned wantonly and looked up at the genius, watching as his lover’s face contorted in sheer ecstasy. 

Steve lost it; gasping out as his second release of the night came upon him. His hips bucked forwards unexpectedly as he stroked them both through their orgasms and Tony whimpered pathetically as the pleasure started to turn into overstimulation. Steve groaned softly and slowly released their softening lengths as he tried to calm his breathing.

Tony breathed deeply as he slowly came down and Steve carefully lifted himself off of the brunette before laying down next to him. Tony smiled lazily as he turned to look at Steve. The blonde lay on his back, his eyes closed, a small smile splayed across his lips. Tony was still trembling as he turned onto his side. He was covered in their come and he blushed a little before he managed to sit up and slide off the bed. 

Steve caught his arm, “Where are you going?” He asked lazily.

Tony smiled and squeezed his hand gently, “I’ll be right back, just going to grab a cloth.” 

Steve smiled softly and nodded before letting him go. Tony disappeared for a minute to clean himself up before coming back with a damp cloth for the blonde. He climbed up onto the bed beside Steve and gently cleaned their mess from the blonde’s stomach. 

Steve hummed his thanks and Tony tossed the cloth away when he finished with it. He was soon laying down next to Steve who pulled him close, cradling him in the crook of his arm. “Tony…” He murmured against the brunette’s hair, inhaling the man’s scent deeply. 

Tony smiled warmly and nuzzled himself against Steve’s solid chest. “Tony, you’re incredible…” Steve told him earnestly. 

Tony chuckled softly and blushed, “I’m really not, Steve. If anyone’s incredible; it’s definitely you.” 

Steve smiled and shook his head slightly, “ _Oh Tony_.” He sighed.

Tony smiled and gently kissed at Steve’s chest, smirking a little before he licked at Steve’s nipple just because he could. A gasp slipped from Steve’s beautifully pink lips and he blushed furiously. The brunette chuckled and turned to look up at Steve then and the blonde smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly. 

Their lips met in a tender kiss and Tony sighed as they broke apart. “Steve…I love you so much,” Tony murmured before nuzzling back against Steve’s chest. 

Steve just smiled warmly at his lover before he reached for the blankets and pulled them up over their bodies. Tony sighed in content before whispering, “Lights please, Jarvis.” 

The lights fully went out and Steve smiled “I love you too, Tony,” Steve whispered.

Tony smiled and let his eyes drift shut as his arm wrapped around Steve’s middle to keep him close. Steve simply held him and after a little while when he was sure Tony was sleeping, his hand moved to gently rest above the Arc Reactor. He let his palm press against the cool metal, covering up only a little of the warm blue light as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply against Tony’s beautiful brown hair as he drifted off to sleep.

 

Steve blinked away the sleep from his eyes, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he started to stretch. He stopped short, however, upon realizing he had a warm body pressing against his side with an unfamiliar arm draped over his stomach. He blushed a little and smiled as the previous night came flooding back to him. 

He relaxed and slowly drew his arms around the body next to him, holding him even closer. Tony let out a soft sigh but otherwise didn’t stir. Steve relaxed and nuzzled against the top of the genius' head, taking in his scent. 

He gently let his free hand travel against the brunette's collarbone, tracing circles and other nameless shapes against the exposed skin there. He couldn't believe how wonderful the man's skin felt beneath his fingertips and he blushed at the thought of tracing every line curve with his lips. 

His hand slowly found its way towards the ever glowing Arc Reactor and carefully he caressed the edges, feeling the slightly raised scars that spread out from the centre. The metal was cool to the touch but was nowhere close to how cold he thought it might be. He supposed it was partly because it was embedded within the genius' chest; his body warming it slightly. 

He smiled when he placed his palm fully against it only to feel the slightest of an electrical current running through it. It thrummed within his grasp and slowly he let his hand drift towards one of Tony's dusky pink nipples. He bit his lower lip as he let his fingertips caress the slowly hardening nub and the brunette's breath hitched slightly but he still didn’t wake up. 

Steve suddenly had the idea of waking Tony up like this, just teasing touches and soft caresses. He blushed deeply at the thought and let his hand wander a little lower, tracing his pectorals and down his abs and caressed the outlines of the muscles he found there. 

Tony was lean but muscular, all sharp edges and firm lines. He was definitely an inventor, but you could tell he had a strength beneath it all. He relied heavily on the suit but he still worked out whenever he remembered to, of course. Steve smiled against his hair and pulled back slightly to observe the genius' sleeping face. He looked so beautiful, so peaceful and it sent a wave of emotion through him. 

He momentarily tightened his grasp on his lover before letting his free hand run down his side and gently caress his hip, pushing the blankets back as he went. Tony shifted in his sleep and Steve realized he was hard, his length pressing firmly against Steve's thigh. 

He blushed furiously and bit his lower lip before he let his fingertips trail lower, caressing circles into the V of Tony's hips. He sighed softly and slowly let his fingertips ghost across the brunette's cock, his own breath hitching as he felt the smoothness of the skin there. Gently, he enclosed the brunette’s length in his hand, slowly stroking him; teasing the head of his cock with his thumb tantalizingly slow. 

Tony moaned softly and after a few slow teasing strokes, his eyes began to shift. His breath grew slightly shaky ands his hips shifted, chasing the warm feeling of the hand around him. It took him a moment to realize that he was being touched by someone and for a brief moment he tensed before opening his eyes and found Steve's beautiful deep blue orbs staring back at him. 

Tony blushed a little and smiled, “Well...good morning to you too." 

Steve chuckled softly and smiled, placing a gentle kiss to Tony's forehead, "Good morning, Tony." 

Tony smiled and groaned suddenly as Steve continued to stroke him, his thumb spreading pre-come against the head of his cock. He let out a shuddering breath and Steve bit his lower lip gently. "If I'm going to wake up to this, I think I'd better let you sleep here more often,” Tony breathed. 

Steve chuckled softly and smiled, "I would gladly wake you up like this every morning if it meant I could have you fall asleep in my arms every night." Steve confessed.

Tony trembled and blushed even deeper, his hips thrusting slightly against Steve's grasp. “Yes-God- _Steve_ ,” Tony breathed, his hand gently splaying against Steve's chest, finding a nipple and pinching slightly. 

Steve gasped out a little, "W-will you-" He started but was unable to voice what he wanted.

Tony pulled back slightly to look up at him, "What is it, Steve?" He murmured and Steve blushed even deeper. “I...I want to…what you did for me…last night…” He tried unsuccessfully to voice what he wanted to do to the genius. 

God he was blushing so sweetly. Tony smiled and trembled in his grasp slightly, “Steve...you want to give me a blow bob?" He huffed, the blonde's hand still moving against him. “Yeah-“ He murmured and blushed even more. 

Tony couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped his lips, "I'd love it if you would, but you don't have to." 

Steve smiled and slowly untangled himself from the brunette, moving to kneel between the man’s legs. "I know I don't _have to_ do anything…I _want to_ though," He whispered and leaned up to kiss his lover gently. 

Tony sighed in content as Steve's hands caressed his sides, his lips working against the blonde's slowly in a tender kiss. They stay like that for a little while, just kissing languidly before Steve started kissing along his jaw and down his neck. He stopped to suck at his pulse point once again and feeling the brunette's heartbeat quicken beneath him, he couldn’t help the bolt of arousal that went straight through him. 

Tony groaned softly and arched his back off the bed slightly, spreading his legs a little to let Steve get more comfortable as he slid down his body. Steve's kisses felt hot against his skin and slowly he made his way towards Tony's nipple, gently flicking his tongue against the hardening nub. Tony inhaled sharply and closed his eyes, just taking it all in. Steve's mouth felt incredible, and he couldn't wait to have it wrapped around him. 

Steve blew across his nipple lightly before nipping it, his other hand coming up to pinch and caress Tony's other nipple. Tony groaned, lifting his hips slightly to grind against Steve's abs. Steve blushed slightly when he felt Tony's cock smearing pre-come against him. " _Tony_ -you're so beautiful," He breathed and Tony blushed lightly, throwing his head back against the pillows as Steve's hand found its way down to his aching cock. 

Steve smiled against his nipple before licking it one last time. He then moved lower, shifting backwards down the bed so that his lips found their way down Tony's abs and into the V of his hips. He nipped and licked his way along his side, teasing the flesh there and before long Tony was writhing and moaning wantonly into the quietness of the bedroom. 

"Please, _Steve_ …you're killing me," He gasped and Steve just chuckled softly before giving his cock a firm stroke from base to tip. 

Tony groaned and soon Steve was breathing against Tony's achingly hard flesh, his tongue darting out to swipe a stripe against the crown, tasting the pre-come gathered there. Steve groaned as he did so, the taste of the genius driving him wild with need. His own cock still neglected for the time being, twitched valiantly at the thought of what it would be like to taste Tony's release. 

Steve was done teasing apparently and slowly he swirled his tongue against the underside of Tony's length, tasting the slightly salty flesh and breathing in the man’s unique scent. He wrapped his lips around the head of the brunette's cock and slowly took him into his mouth. Tony gasped out and tensed, trying hard to keep his hips from leaving the bed as Steve's wet heat enveloped him slowly at first, just the head but then he was taking him in deeper and deeper. 

He groaned low in his throat as Steve's hands splayed against Tony's hips, holding him down gently and caressing him as he slowly started to bob upon him. Steve moaned softly as Tony's cock bumped the back of his throat but didn’t gag as he had expected. 

Tony was trembling hard beneath him, broken gasps and moans falling from his lips. "Oh fuck, _Steve_ …your _mouth_ …so fucking good," He whimpered and Steve just hummed in response, pressing his tongue firmly to the underside of his cock as he started to bob his head in earnest upon the brunette, taking him in a little deeper each time. 

“Shit-" He groaned. "I'm not gonna last,” He moaned and that prompted Steve to only try harder, hollowing out his cheeks slightly as he sucked and licked and took him into his throat fully. 

Tony’s hips bucked off the bed and Steve did his best to keep him still as Tony’s hands clutched at the sheets. He remembered Tony swallowing around him and how good it had felt and he shut his eyes for a moment to focus his efforts on doing the same. He inhaled deeply through his nose before he was taking the genius down his throat and swallowing around him. 

Tony practically keened as he did so, his entire body tensing as his orgasm hit him without warning. Steve moaned hotly around his cock as he backed off slightly, letting the head of the brunette’s cock out of his throat to rest heavily on his tongue. He wanted to taste Tony. He blushed deeply as Tony's come filled his mouth and slowly he swallowed, milking every last drop from the genius. 

Tony whimpered and trembled in his grasp as he rode out his orgasm and slowly Steve backed off, letting his cock slip from his mouth with a wet pop. Steve breathed deeply, licking his slightly swollen lips as he took in the sight of his lover sprawled on the bed with an arm resting over his face to cover the grin he was sporting. 

"Steve," Tony groaned, a slight chuckle escaping his lips. "You're a fast learner." 

Steve laughed lightly and Tony peeked out from beneath his arm at the blonde. "I had a wonderful teacher," Steve murmured and slowly moved back up Tony's body to settle between his legs, pulling the brunette's arm from over his face to place a soft kiss against his lips. 

Tony kissed him back deeply, his hands moving to caress up his biceps and across his shoulders. He trembled slightly and wound his fingers in Steve's hair, tugging him closer. Steve groaned softly as his own neglected cock slipped between Tony's legs and pressed against the cleft of his ass. Tony’s breath hitched and he broke the kiss, "Tell me what you want, Steve. I'll give you anything." 

Steve blushed furiously and shook his head, burying his face against Tony's neck. He nipped at the now purple spot he had left from the night before and licked at it gently. “Tony..." He whispered and tried to keep his hips still. He was too nervous to ask for what he wanted, he couldn't get his voice to work at all and struggled with himself for a moment. 

Tony caressed his shoulders and smiled against his ear, "You can tell me, Steve." He murmured and gently nipped at the shell of his ear. 

Steve trembled and shook his head, "I-I need more time." 

He blushed deeply and shut his eyes and Tony simply smiled and nodded, "Of course, baby. I would never push you. But please, let me take care of you at least." 

Steve blushed nervously and pulled back slightly to look at his lover. No one had ever called him baby before. He kissed Tony lightly and nipped at his bottom lip, "You don't have to, Tony." 

Tony chuckled softly and let his hands trail down Steve's sides to gently grasp him by the hips. He ground against him slowly and Steve's breath caught as his cock pressed firmly against Tony's buttocks. " _Tony_ ," He moaned and bit his lower lip. 

Tony just smiled, "I know I don't _have to_ do anything, but I _want to_ make you feel as good as you make me feel." 

Steve trembled and shifted slightly against his lover and Tony slowly pressed against his shoulders, directing Steve to lay back against the bed. Steve let himself be laid down on the sheets and Tony slowly climbed on top of him where he straddled the blonde’s hips as he let his hands travel across the expanse of Steve’s muscular chest. 

Steve trembled at the gentle caress and looked up at the brunette, blushing deeply as Tony’s strong calloused hands tweaked his nipples and raked his nails against his sides. He groaned softly, arching into the touches and Tony’s lips quirked up into a smirk, “You’re gorgeous, Steve.” 

Steve turned his head to the side, averting his gaze as his cheeks burned even hotter. Tony chuckled softly and leaned down to nip at the blonde’s neck, sucking hard for a long moment. Steve groaned and arched again, blushing furiously as Tony pulled back and started licking and kissing down the length of his body. His nails were dragging against Steve’s sides before he moved back to rest lower on his thighs and without warning he reached beneath the blonde to squeeze the Captain’s buttocks firmly.

Steve gasped out and bit his lower lip to stifle a whimper as Tony’s hands kneaded the taught flesh he found there and lifted him just slightly. Steve bit his lower lip hard and Tony’s fingertips ghosted against the blonde’s entrance ever so slightly. Steve jerked, his eyes widening and Tony just chuckled darkly and withdrew his hands, moving to grasp the blonde’s hips firmly. Steve trembled in his grasp and blushed furiously, looking back up at the brunette with heavy lidded eyes. Tony smiled down at him and gently bit his bottom lip, his hand moving to grasp the blonde’s cock. 

Steve groaned low in his throat and arched slightly into the warm caress as Tony smiled and stroked him slowly from base to tip. He let his thumb spread the pre-come at the crown and Steve’s hips bucked uncontrollably as Tony pressed his thumb against the slit at the head of his cock. He moaned loudly as Tony’s hand quickened its pace, gripping him harder with each downward stroke. Steve dragged his arm over his face, gasping and writhing against the sheets as Tony continued his glorious assault. 

Tony smirked and reached up to take Steve’s hand away from his face, wanting to see the super soldier’s face contorted in ecstasy. Steve trembled, tensing as heat pooled low in his belly. Tony bit down hard on his lower lip and shifted his weight slightly as he gripped him a little firmer, his thumb swiping over the head of the blonde’s cock once more. 

Steve cried out softly as his hips jerked and his entire body tensed up as his orgasm ripped through him. He whimpered and tossed his head back against the pillows as he rode out the overwhelming waves of pleasure and ge could feel the genius moving over him a little more. 

Tony murmured as he leaned down to place soft kisses against his lover’s neck, “It’s okay, love…just let go…” 

Steve trembled and moaned in his lovers’ arms and Tony slowly eased off. Tony breathed deeply and blushed furiously as he looked down at the mess Steve made upon his abs. He bit his lower lip gently before shifting back down Steve’s legs, gently placing a kiss against Steve’s wet stomach. 

Steve groaned softly and wrenched his eyes open as he watched Tony lick and kiss at his come covered skin. “ _Tony-_ “ He breathed, his eyes widening in surprise. 

Tony chuckled softly and smiled, “God-you’re _so fucking hot._ ” He muttered. 

Steve blushed deeply and trembled in his lovers grasp, “Tony…you’re incredible…I’ve never…I’ve never felt like this before…” He confessed.

Tony just smiled and blushed slightly as he leaned up to place a kiss above Steve’s heart. “Steve…nothing’s ever felt as good as being with you…” He confessed.

Steve smiled and reached to bring Tony up for a soft kiss. Their lips met in a gentle caress of skin against skin and Tony smiled against him. “Mmm,” Tony breathed and Steve smiled back. 

“We should really get cleaned up though,” Steve murmured and Tony nodded, pulling away from his lover slowly. 

“Why don’t you have a shower and I’ll go fix us something for breakfast?” Tony offered, slowly moving from his position above Steve to slide off the bed.

Steve smiled and nodded, turning carefully to get off the bed without making more of a mess of himself or the sheets, “That sounds great, Tony.” 

Tony smiled and went to his wardrobe to pull out a pair of sweatpants and briefs. He dressed slowly and let his eyes wander to where Steve was wiping himself up with the discarded cloth from the night before. Steve smiled over at him when he realized he was being watched and blushed deeply before walking over to where Tony stood. The brunette looked up at the blonde and smiled, leaning up to place a gentle kiss against his lovers lips. 

Steve kissed him back softly and smiled, “I’ll see you in the kitchen shortly, I’ll be quick.” He murmured and kissed him chastely before making his way towards the bathroom. 

Tony just smiled and watched him go before pulling on a t-shirt and making his way towards the communal kitchen.

Humming softly to himself Tony walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face. He didn’t even notice the other two people in the kitchen. Natasha and Clint sat quietly at the kitchen island drinking their coffee and sharing a small breakfast. Both pairs of eyes followed the genius as he walked through the kitchen towards the coffee maker. 

He dawdled in front of the machine for a moment, pressing a couple of buttons and he reached up to grab two coffee cups from the cupboard. He placed one under the spout and hummed louder to himself when Clint suddenly cleared his throat.

Tony jumped and spun around, one hand flying up to grasp at his Arc Reactor. He huffed out a breath and chuckled softly, “Jeeze, you startled me.”   
Clint just grinned and Natasha smirked a bit. “Morning Stark,” Clint hummed, smiling across at the genius. 

Tony smiled softly in return and turned back towards the coffee maker, “Morning Barton…Natasha.” 

He nodded and Natasha and Clint went back to their breakfast, but Clint’s gaze flickered back towards Tony a couple of times. “Have a good night, Tony?” Clint asked through a mouthful of cereal. 

Tony smirked, his back still to the pair at the island, “Uh yeah…fantastic actually.” 

Clint smirked and sipped at his own cup of coffee, eyeing the genius over the rim. It wasn’t long before Steve wandered into the kitchen all smiles and sparkling eyes. He came up to Tony who stood over the stove making omelettes for them both and stepped up beside him. He nudged the genius to the side slightly as he reached up to bring down a couple of plates for them. 

Tony simply smiled softly up at him and nudged him back playfully. Steve chuckled softly and helped him dish out the omelette and they made their way towards the island to sit with Natasha and Clint. “Morning Natasha, Clint,” Steve smiled at the pair as they took their seats and Tony brought over their cups of coffee and took a seat next to his lover.

As if in tune with each other, the pair raised their coffee cups to their lips and took a sip and Clint smirked deviously, casting Tony an evil grin, “Nice hickey you got there, Stark.” 

Tony managed to swallow the coffee in his mouth but Steve sputtered and blushed furiously, almost dropping his cup as he tried to cover his mouth. Natasha honest to God, grinned before slipping off her stool, walking by Steve and patting him on the shoulder. “Easy there, Cap.” She murmured before she slipped out of the kitchen and Clint just chuckled softly and shook his head as he watched Steve try and collect himself. 

Tony was sporting a rather spectacular shit-eating grin at the moment.

 

Two weeks soon passed by and they were probably the best two weeks of both Steve and Tony’s lives. They had never been happier. Spending practically every waking moment together despite their busy superhero lives and even though they were forced apart for both work and other things, they always seemed to find one another just when they needed each other the most. 

Tony would find Steve lost in a sea of paperwork late one night hunched over the kitchen island straining to see through the sleep filled haze and Tony would smile and come up behind him, gently urging him to come to bed. 

Steve would only somewhat reluctantly agree before he let the genius whisk him off to bed, undressing him and tucking him under the covers. They spent many nights just cradling one another in their arms, holding each other close and whispering words of endearment as they caressed and kissed one another until they slipped off to sleep.

Some nights Steve would come down into Tony’s workshop well past midnight in an attempt to drag the brunette away from whatever project he had become so immersed in. Sometimes Tony would relent and join the blonde in bed, other nights he would manage to sway the super-solider into letting him work just for _another hour_ he would say. 

And Steve would fall asleep on the couch waiting for his lover to leave his machines and come to bed. It would only be sometime later in the wee hours of the morning where Tony would finally pry himself away from his work and curl up on the couch with the blonde only to find himself woken in the late morning comfortably nestled in his own bed with no sign of Steve. 

The weeks passed by like this and it was honestly as if the flood gates had opened and Steve and Tony never wanted them to close again. Every time they spent together in bed, their hands were never idle, nor were their lips. Their bodies were constantly in motion, wringing new levels of pleasure and intimacy from each other as if their lives depended upon it. 

Steve had never before explored his sexuality really, back before the Serum he hadn’t exactly considered himself attractive or desirable and even now he still struggled to see himself in that light. Tony constantly told him otherwise of course, constantly showering him with praise and endearments. He knew Tony found him rather attractive and went out of his way to let Steve know it.

Steve, however, found Tony to be the epitome of human perfection. He thought the genius to be incredibly sexy and strong and just overall perfect in every possible way. Sure he had his flaws, but so did Steve and the rest of the world. They never bothered him in the slightest. 

But with all their fooling around in the bedroom, the bathroom, the workshop, the gym, the living room, the hallways…the kitchen…they still hadn’t exactly…had sex yet. Steve wanted to, oh did he ever want to. But he was absolutely terrified about not being able to satisfy the incredible Tony Stark. Tony never asked for anything more, not wanting to push Steve into doing something he might be uncomfortable with or worse; something he absolutely did not want. But oh did Steve ever _want_. 

He had tried to talk to Clint about how to go about voicing his concerns to Tony but the archer had simply said, “Talk it out, Tony will definitely understand.” 

Steve had simply sighed and nodded. He knew it was going to come down to talking to the genius himself at some point. He just honestly had no idea on how to breach the subject. 

 

It was just after dinner one night when Steve was busy drawing while Tony busied himself on his tablet. They were sitting in the living room of the Tower while Clint and Natasha busied themselves in a game of Mario Kart and Thor enjoyed a box-or two-of pop-tarts while reclining in the lazy boy watching the pair playing the video game. Bruce was sitting quietly sprawled out on the couch with a book in his hands, flipping idly through its pages as he read. 

Steve’s attention was on both the genius sitting at the other side of the couch, his tablet clutched idly in his hand while his fingers tapped incessantly against the glass working away at whatever had caught his interest at this particular moment. The room was quiet, just a comparable silence only filled with the occasional cheer from Thor, the odd outburst from Clint and Natasha’s humming. Bruce never bothered looking up from his book.

Steve was busy sketching his lover’s hands, adoring the way they held the tablet gently. Eventually the drawing took over most of the page and went from just a sketch of his hands to a full rendering of the brunette hard at work, tongue caught between his teeth in concentration, brow raised slightly and eyes intently focused on the tablet in his grasp. 

Steve loved watching Tony work, he absolutely adored watching the genius when he was lost in thought, busy with his next incredible invention. He smiled softly to himself as he finished the drawing he had been working on and quietly closed his sketch book, setting it on the coffee table next to him.

He regarded Tony quietly for a moment, his head titled slightly in thought as a small smile splayed across his lips. The brunette hadn’t noticed his gaze of course and continued tapping away on the screen even as Steve slowly shifted and crawled across the couch to sit in front of Tony. The genius’ back was to the armrest, his knees bent with the tablet resting against his thighs. Slowly he realized that Steve had moved closer to him and he raised his gaze from the tablet for a moment to meet the blonde’s stare.

Tony smiled warmly at him, Steve’s beautiful blue eyes practically sparkling with… _something_. Tony arched a brow and cocked his head slightly, “What’s on your mind, love?” Tony asked, reaching out to rest a calloused hand against Steve’s cheek. 

Steve just blushed and smiled softly before turning his cheek to kiss at Tony’s palm. Tony’s lips quirked slightly, the tablet slowly sliding from its perch to slip down the side of the couch, forgotten for the time being. 

Steve just blushed a little, “Something I wanted to ask you…mind if we step out for a little?” 

Tony smiled and nodded, his hand moving to ruffle Steve’s beautiful blonde locks, “Of course, darling.” Tony murmured before getting up from his spot on the couch. 

Steve followed, leaving his sketchbook behind as they made their way towards Tony’s room. Once inside Tony went towards the bar and poured himself a drink, “Care for something to drink, Steve?” He asked and Steve just smiled and shook his head, moving towards the balcony. 

He slid the door open and stepped outside, breathing in the beautiful night air. Tony met him a moment later on the balcony and stepped up beside the blonde as he leaned against the railing. Tony observed him quietly for a moment, not wanting to disturb the man’s thoughts. Steve was gazing out across the city, taking in the beautiful colours of the Sunset as they mixed against the sky. 

When Tony sidled up next to him and leaned against the railing, cradling a tumbler of what appeared to be scotch in his hand, Steve turned slightly to observe him. He took in the brunette’s handsome features, the curve of his lips as he smiled softly out at the city along with the ruggedness of his goatee and moustache. 

He let out a soft sigh and Tony’s eyes flickered to meet his gaze. The beautiful soft whiskey depths drawing him in. Steve leaned over slightly to place a gentle kiss against those deep pink lips and Tony kissed him back sweetly. 

When they parted, Steve just smiled at him handsomely and Tony practically melted at the sight, “I love you, you know.” Tony whispered and Steve blushed lightly and chuckled softly under his breath.

“I know, Tony. I love you too,” Steve told him.

Tony smiled and slowly tore his gaze away from the blonde to look back out over the city, “So…are you going to tell me what’s on your mind?” He asked casually. 

Steve sighed then and let his eyes wander back out across the city, breathing deeply for a moment. He could do this. He let his gaze falter slightly, looking down at his hands that had come to clasp together in front of him over the edge of the railing. He stared at them quietly for a moment before looking over at Tony. 

The brunette still had his gaze fixed over the city and Steve was actually a bit relieved that he hadn’t yet turned to look at him because he wasn’t sure he could meet Tony’s eyes with what he was about to say. He took a deep breath and willed himself to find the strength to speak and when he did, it was in little more than a whisper, “Tony…I want you to make love to me.”

A soft smile broke out across Tony’s face and his eyes closed for a brief moment before he was turning to face Steve. He slowly opened his eyes and meeting the blonde’s beautiful blue gaze, he breathed a little deeper, “ _Steve…_ ” He murmured and reached out for his lover, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s shoulders and holding him close. 

Steve blushed deeply and nuzzled against Tony’s neck, kissing him there softly. “Steve…Steve..Steve…I would love nothing more than to make love to you, _right now,” Tony whispered._

Steve blushed deeper and smiled against his lovers’ neck. “Tony-” He whispered, his arms coming up to caress the brunette’s sides and gently grasp his hips. 

Tony smiled and let his lips trail soft kisses along Steve’s jaw, his hands caressing the back of his neck before gently running his fingers through he blonde’s hair. He murmured against the super-soldier’s jaw and as he placed soft kisses along his neck and ever so gently he pressed an open mouthed kiss to the pulse point he found. 

He swiped his tongue against the tender spot sweetly. Steve breathed in deeply, his hands tightening their hold on Tony's hips just the slightest as he bared his throat to the brunette. He trembled nervously in the brunette's grasp and closed his eyes as he pulled the genius closer to him. Tony sighed contentedly against his neck and pulled back just a little to look up at his lover. Steve opened his eyes then and smiled down at the brunette as his hands moved from the man's hips up along his chest and came to rest against his neck, pulling him in closer for a kiss. 

Their lips met gently at first in a sweet kiss but slowly it grew heated as Tony's hands roamed up against the super soldier's chest, his fingertips ghosting across the blonde's nipples through his thin blue shirt. Steve's breathing hitched just slightly and he pressed a little closer to the brunette, letting his hands caress the back of his lover's neck and tangle up into his hair. Tony let out a soft sigh as Steve nipped at his lower lip, sucking it between his lips gently before delving back into his mouth to deepen the kiss. 

Steve was trembling now as Tony pinched and tugged at his nipples and then suddenly stopped, reaching for the hem of the blonde's shirt to lift it up and over his head, breaking the kiss before it was tossed to the floor. Steve quickly removed Tony's shirt as well before they were pressing chest to chest once again; this time Steve's fingertips caressing the brunette's dusky pink nipples before pinching them lightly. 

Tony moaned and nipped at Steve's bottom lip as he pulled the blonde's hips flush against his own. The slight friction made the super-soldier gasp into their kiss and he couldn't stop himself from rutting against the genius slightly. Slowly, Tony pulled back from the kiss, pushing the blonde farther into the room by his hips. 

The kiss broke when the backs of Steve's thighs hit the bed and he blushed lightly as Tony's hands began to work at his belt. He unbuckled it quickly before unbuttoning his jeans. Steve managed to do the same for Tony before they were both unzipping the others jeans and pushing them down. They stepped back from one another to step out of their pants before Tony reached out to toy with the waistband of the blonde's briefs, a little smile tugging at his lips.

Steve met his gaze then and a blush worked its way across his features as he looked deep into his lover's eyes. They were dark, much darker than usual. He was clearly aroused and trembling slightly before him. Steve reached out to run his thumb against the brunette's lower lip in a gentle caress. "You're beautiful, Tony," Steve murmured before leaning in closer to kiss him softly. 

Tony smiled against his lips and blushed deeply as he pushed down the blonde’s briefs. Steve stepped out of his own before he pushed down Tony’s as well, tugging the brunette towards the bed. Steve laid down and Tony moved to place himself between the super soldier’s thighs.

Steve shifted slightly against the bed and blushed as Tony leaned over him to steal his lips in a kiss once again. The brunette’s hands roamed over his body slowly, his calloused palms and fingertips skimming over the super soldier’s abs and across his pectorals. Steve arched his back slightly beneath the genius’ ministrations and a soft sigh escaped his lips as the brunette took his length in his hand and stroked him slowly. 

Tony smiled against the blonde’s lips before moving down to nip and lick at his exposed throat. “Are you sure this is what you want, Steve?” Tony breathed against his neck, his hands moving to rest against the blonde’s hips.

Steve swallowed thickly and smiled, kissing the top of Tony’s head as he breathed in his scent, “Yes, Tony. I want you…I want you inside of me…” 

Tony shivered and couldn’t help rocking his hips forward slightly, his own cock sliding against Steve's length. They both gasped out and found each other's lips once again, kissing one another deeply as their hands mapped out each other's bodies. Tony pinched and teased Steve's nipples gently and soon the blonde was writhing against him, soft sighs, gasps and moans spilling from his lips. 

Tony knew he would never tire of the sounds. Steve's hands had worked their way into his lover's hair as Tony's lips had found his nipple and while completely distracted, Tony reached up towards the pillows. He had a bottle of lube tucked under one of them and he tugged it free before popping the cap. Steve heard it and his blush deepened as he lessened his grip on Tony's hair, watching as the brunette coated a few of his fingers. 

Steve bit his lower lip gently as he watched Tony who was now looking up at him through lowered lashes, "If anything doesn't feel good, you need to tell me. I'll stop and we can do something else, okay?" Tony told him.

Steve simply nodded, but he knew that it wouldn't come to that. Not when Tony always managed to make him feel so utterly wanted. "Okay, Tony," He whispered and then Tony was kissing him. 

Their lips met softly at first, just teasingly soft kisses and Steve inhaled a little sharply as he felt Tony's slick fingers move between his legs. One of them dragging between the cleft of his buttocks slowly sent shivers down his spine. His cheeks reddened and he spread his legs a little more. Tony couldn't help the soft smile that worked its way onto his face as he deepened the kiss, his tongue gently caressing Steve's. 

Tony slowly circled the tight ring of muscle, feeling the taught muscle quiver against the pad of his fingertip and only when he felt Steve relax just slightly did he attempt to press a little firmer against the muscle. It slowly gave way to his digit and Steve let out a shaky breath against his lips as the finger slid in a little deeper; just past the first knuckle. 

"Breathe, baby," Tony murmured against his lips before nipping at the blonde's bottom lip. 

Steve trembled slightly in his grasp but did as he was told. He kept his hips still as Tony's finger slipped in deeper before sliding back and then in again. Steve let out a startled sound when Tony curled his finger slightly and his hands immediately found their way to Tony's shoulders. The brunette smiled softly and moved to place gentle kisses along the super soldier's jaw and down his neck, licking and sucking as he went. It wasn't long before Steve was relaxing against the intrusion but then Tony was adding another finger and Steve was left gasping; hips stuttering off the bed as he pressed back onto the the genius’ slick fingers.

Tony groaned softly, "Steve, you're so tight…I can hardly wait to be buried in you." Tony was practically growling against Steve's neck and the blonde gasped out and arched his back as Tony gently pressed his fingertips against his prostate. 

Steve practically shouted, his eyes shutting tightly while he gripped Tony's shoulders. Tony smirked against his neck and bit down gently, "Easy there, Spangles." He murmured.

Steve blushed hotly and gasped out, his hips twisting slightly as he pressed back onto his lover's fingers seeking more of that beautiful contact. " _Tony_ -" He gasped and blushed deeply. 

"I got you, love," Tony whispered and slowly slid his fingers free only to press in a third. "Just a little more…" Tony urged and started pumping his fingers in and out of the blonde’s tight heat. 

Steve let out a low moan and eased his grip on the brunette's shoulders, caressing down his chest before he started nipping at his ear. Tony sighed and turned to kiss his cheek softly before he stroked the blonde’s prostate once again. Steve whimpered as he did so and Tony slowly withdrew his fingers.

Steve’s eyes flew open when he felt his lover pulling back slightly and then his fingers were slipping out of him. He groaned at the loss and Tony shushed him with a soft kiss. “It’s alright, love. I’ve got you…” He murmured and let his tongue slide against the blonde’s bottom lip before nipping him gently. 

He then coated his hand with lube before stroking himself slowly, making sure to coat himself liberally. Steve moaned when he felt his lover’s cock press against his hole and they broke the kiss. Steve was trembling all over now, his body was tense again and Tony tried to comfort him; allowing his hands to roam down Steve’s chest and sides reassuringly. 

“Steve, talk to me,” Tony said softly, sitting up a little to look at him. 

Steve nodded and forced himself to open his eyes to look up at his lover, “I’m okay…please…I need you.” 

Tony smiled softly and gently urged his hips forward, gripping his cock firmly as he slowly started to press inside his lover’s tight body. Steve tried to remember to breathe and his cheeks flushed an even deeper shade of red as he felt the head of Tony’s cock press into him. He gasped out, breath leaving him as he tried to keep his hips still as Tony slowly slid in a little deeper.

“Shit… _Steve_ …you’re so fuckin’ tight,” Tony groaned and continued to press his hips forward, his hands grasping Steve’s hips a little harder. 

Steve moaned softly and bit his lower lip hard. He felt so full and Tony wasn’t even completely inside of him yet. Trembling hard Steve reached up to run his hands along his lover’s arms and down his chest. Tony sighed at the gentle caress and pressed in a little deeper before he was quickly bottoming out. He grunted softly and bit his lower lip before pulling Steve’s hips a little once he was fully seated. 

Steve gasped out and tried to breathe evenly as he let himself adjust to the feeling of Tony filling him. “ _Tony,_ ” He breathed and reached up to caress his lover’s cheek. 

Tony smiled down at him, “How’re you doing, baby?” He asked and Steve trembled a little, his hands gently resting against Tony’s chest.

His fingertips were tracing the edges of the Arc Reactor. “I’m good-I’m _so_ good. Please… _please_ move…” He blushed furiously as he asked, turning his head slightly away in embarrassment. 

Tony resisted the urge to chuckle and slowly he pulled his hips back only to thrust back in slowly. They both moaned in response to the slow drag of his cock inside the blonde and now it was Tony’s turn to tremble. Steve’s hands had instantly moved to gather the sheets in his fists and Tony watched his lover’s face contort as wave after wave of pleasure consumed him. 

Little gasps started falling from the blonde’s lips as Tony started a slow but even pace. “Oh God…Tony…” He whimpered and arched his back slightly off the bed. 

Tony groaned loudly and tried to keep himself in check, not wanting to thrust too hard or too fast. “Steve…you feel incredible…you’re so tight-” Tony gasped and held his lover’s hips tightly as he thrust deeper than before. 

Steve moaned softly and pressed back to meet Tony’s sharper thrust. “ _Fuck_ -“ Steve breathed and Tony’s eyes widened. 

“Steve… _language_ …” He admonished playfully and Steve couldn’t help grinning slightly. 

The grin quickly faded as Steve’s brows knit tightly together, his lips parting in somewhat of an ‘o’ shape as a low moan worked its way out of his throat. Tony smirked a little and rocked his hips forward a little harder and Steve just lost it. 

He locked his legs behind Tony and urged his lover to thrust a little harder. Tony moaned as he was forced deeper inside the blonde and he gasped out. “Shit-” 

He immediately picked up the pace, his hips thrusting forward a bit more sharply than before; his cock burying deeply inside of the super-soldier. Steve gasped out and arched his back up off the bed slightly, his hands twisting in the sheets desperately, “Oh please…Tony… _don’t stop_..it feels so good. Oh God-harder-” He keened and Tony couldn’t help himself. 

He started fucking into the blonde harder than before and with each deep thrust he managed to hit Steve’s prostate head-on. Steve’s cried out Tony pinned his hips as best he could to the bed as he fucked into him harder and faster than before. 

He had intended to take his time and go slow; to _make love_ to Steve like he had asked. But he just couldn’t help himself. He gave up trying to hold the blonde down and instead moved his hand to grasp his cock firmly, stroking him slowly. “Baby… _Steve_ …” He murmured. “I can’t hold on much longer…you feel too fuckin’ good…” He groaned as his hips started to lose their steady rhythm.

Steve let out the sweetest keening sound as Tony’s thumb slid firmly against the head of his cock, dragging the obscene amount of pre-come around the tip. Tony trembled harder and reached with his other hand to grab Steve’s hand that was fisted in the sheets. He pinned it to the bed beside the blonde’s head as he leaned over him. 

“Baby…look at me,” Tony urged and Steve’s eyes immediately opened as he tried to focus on him. 

As soon as Steve met his gaze Tony started stroking him in earnest, his hips sill thrusting into his lover hard and fast. “Come for me, baby…Steve… _come for me,_ ” Tony murmured hotly.

Steve whimpered, his back arching off the bed as his entire body started to tense with his oncoming orgasm. Tony bit his lower lip hard, his hips completely losing their rhythm as he felt Steve’s tight heat fluttering around him, clenching his cock tight. Steve cried out suddenly, his lover’s name falling from his lips along with a litany of nonsense as his orgasm wracked through him. 

His entire body tensed as hot spurts of his come covered his abs and Tony’s hand as he stroked him. He didn’t slow his thrusts into the blonde blonde in the slightest; he was right there with him, his own orgasm wrung from him by his lover’s clenching heat around his throbbing cock. 

Tony gasped, burying his face against his lover’s neck and biting down hard against the tender flesh there as his release flooded him. Steve whimpered softly as Tony’s hips finally stilled, both of their bodies still trembling as their orgasms slowly subsided and they were left in a panting, sweaty heap on their bed. 

Steve’s hands slowly wound their way around his lover, holding him close as Tony started laying soft kisses against his neck. “Tony…” Steve murmured after a few minutes and the brunette smiled, moving to sit up slightly to meet the blonde’s gaze. 

“Steve…” The genius whispered before placing a soft kiss to his lover’s lips. 

Steve smiled lazily against him and their kiss deepened just a little, both simply enjoying the feeling of being so utterly sated in one another’s arms.

It was a few minutes later that they slowly stopped kissing and Tony managed to withdraw from the blonde’s body only to disappear to the bathroom to gather a damp cloth to clean them up. Once they were somewhat cleaned up Tony laid down next to the super-soldier and was promptly being scooped up into the man’s arms almost instantly. 

Tony chuckled softly and let himself be held, his head resting in the crook of his arm, his fingers splayed out against his lover’s chest.   
“I love you, Tony,” Steve whispered and Tony smiled warmly against the blonde’s chest as his eyes slowly drifted shut.

“I love you too, Steve,” He whispered back. 


End file.
